The Lapse of Oblivion
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: You can ignore me, you can leave me. But don't ever forget me. TeFu.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Prince of Tennis will never be mine, even if I go past my limit just to own them.

**A/N: **This is my second fic!!! This is uploaded earlier than planned because my first fic, Koko De Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta, would temporarily be on hiatus. Though I would update the chapter four soon. The last three chapters would be revised and partly because I have so many thesis to accomplish. I hope you'll accept this compensation. But I do hope you will all like this new story of mine, it would be a bit dramatic and a little tear-jerky at the later chapters, but I hope you'll enjoy! Feel free to review!

* * *

**The Lapse of Oblivion**

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

I never knew how time flies by so quickly because I never did once paid attention. Slowly, I felt like I was slipping away, as if I'm already missing things that I should and I must know. It's funny, but I get on with living unconscious to the fact that I am living. I am merely a walking nutcase, living the day for the sake of it, not for the purpose of it.

The reason why I've been this withdrawn is because I was cursed by the gift of seeing more than what I have to see. I'm too observant to the point that I've seen way too far. At first I saw you, and then I saw someone I failed to recognize.

Yet, I'm still in pursuit of my own defeat.

And today, I want to spend some time with you; tomorrow's a special day, I want to be the first one you share it with. But as I noticed, you were still focusing on one thing: tennis, your passion and your very life.

I traipsed to where you are; I've heard the conversation you had with our rookie. It rendered me curious; of course I would want to watch that match you two were secretly planning. The idea didn't pique my excitement, maybe I just want to add more pain to the one I'm helplessly been building inside of me. I have the worst case of masochistic tendencies, much to my reputation as the feared sadist.

Silently, I watched as two of the people that I would never reach acknowledge each other and the short one nodding his head in agreement. It hurts, but I hid t well. I knew my so called title meant nothing to what you two were aiming; both of you are aiming to the sky, already in flight while I aim to reach both of you without wings. Especially you that intrigued me beyond my imagination, aiming for you pained me like no other. That's why, my arcane resolve kicked in the moment I realized how I felt for you.

But I knew I was merely living in my own fantasies, a fantasy that you don't belong in. You belong to the sky of perfection, just like that kid, who, I know for sure, had captured your mind, your soul, your heart. You two were bind together with what you two desires, and I am merely a shadow that looms behind the glaring brightness.

I knew I was entirely mistaken when I've recklessly decided to follow the two of you to that match that I never knew would change my entire being. I'm unconsciously numb of the fact that the symptoms of my resolve is already at their worst. Still, I watched behind the shadows, amazed on the display of extravagance in front of me, the perfection that I could never attain. The ball being rallied lash out back to the other, I was in awe with what I am witnessing. The darkening sky above me threatened to release the bliss of rain, but we three ignored its fair warning.

As I watch I knew I was letting my self fall farther in the pits of stygian, but I was mesmerized. I'm starting to think that I don't know who you two are anymore. I'm starting to forget where I am standing anymore. No doubt I'm way behind you now that I've succeeded in succumbing to my resolve. Yes, I see you as the object of my dreams at night, the faceless paragon that I don't recognize.

In awe, the two of you approached the net, groping each other's hands tenaciously. The game was finished, as the same time I felt I was the one who was done and over with. The sky agreed with me, I looked up the moment the maudlin torrents of rain framed the scene in a grand finale. I looked down, and saw the two of you hurrying to grab your bags and escape the rain. With my eyes opened, I felt it sting, I don't know if it was because of the rain or if it was my tears, but I'm sure my eyesight blurred and then I knew nothing anymore.

I knew I was running hard. I knew I was running hard to a place my feet guided me to. Something inside me was shattering; I can hear it breaking into a myriad of tiny pieces mingling well with the hypnotizing sound of the rain.

I wasn't aware on how I made it home, on how I've faced my family that night at dinner, on how I've done my assignments or even on how I've drifted off to a nightmarish sleep. I knew I was blank the entire time, but I could hear the gentle voices and much to my chagrin I could still respond. I don't know, I really don't know. I've been numbed by the unbearable pain I've induced to myself.

I closed my blank, apathetic eyes that night.

And in the next morning that I stirred form my troubled sleep,

I opened my eyes,

I never remembered who you are anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **As you all might have noticed, this is Fuji's POV. I didn't use italics to distinguish the thoughts, the story won't always be concentrating on Fuji's POV (applicable from chapter 1 til the end). Italics makes it hard for me to read stories, so I won't make it hard for you guys too. Reviews! Reviews keeps me initiated to carry on with my stories. Oh yeah, I hope I still kept Fuji in character in his thoughts! Tell me what you think ne? So I could alter my mistakes. I have no beta reader so please bear with me. The first chapter would be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own anything. My memory would forever lack the bliss of owning them.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's the first chapter! Hope you would all enjoy this. If you would like to suggest or comment, please do so. I'm hoping for your reviews. Writers like it when readers tell them what they think about their work, I'm no different from that. Anyhow, here's the story! Enjoy reading!

* * *

I remembered some years ago, that I woke up with the smile I rarely wear; a smile of anticipation. I've just arrived from my hometown in Chiba and got transferred to my new school, Seishun Gakuen. It was too bad that I have to leave my childhood friend, Saeki, but I forced myself with the thought that it's time that I get myself some new friends.

I was piqued with interest as I ate my breakfast that I barely noticed that my family was giving me words of tender encouragement and joy. I remembered rushing out of the door, nearly toppling as my perfectly good coordination went faulty as I forgot the uneven ground in front of me. I was brimming with excitement that I nearly forgot to say goodbye to my family.

I trudged the way to my new school, which I became accustomed with over the weekends. I have literally been going over there just to satisfy my interest.

The moment I saw the students wearing the same uniform as mine garner in numbers, I knew that this is the moment that I've been waiting.

Class was exciting, as far as I remember. My new classmates were ogling at me with curiosity and amazement. Maybe it was because of my effeminate face or my closed eyes. One of my classmates, named Eiji Kikumaru, declared that I am his best friend over lunch period. It was only my first day but I already had a best friend. I had all the unexpectedness more than I've bargained for. I thought the surprise was going to end right there but I was wrong.

Eiji dragged me to his tennis practice that afternoon after school. I mentally slapped myself for not bringing my tennis racket with me, seeing the members on action had woken my desire to play. I asked my best friend if I can join the club. He told me to inquire to Yamato-buchou before he went and started practicing swings with other freshmen. I was left to manage on my own. My eyes scanned the scene before me, the club was good, and the captain seemed to be kind and responsible.

That's when I caught sight of a freshman picking up balls on the corner, while eyeing his senpais who were playing a match. In my eyes, I knew he looked different from the others that I've seen so far. In a small yet dignified frame, I sensed that there was something more to him than meets the eyes.

I never noticed how my eyes remained fixed solely on him when the captain approached me and asked me if I want something. That's when I told him that I wanted to join the tennis club. I saw him beam at me kindly and beckoned me to follow him. While he was barking an order to the fukubuchou, my eyes strayed over to that boy again, who was now with Eiji and the other freshmen, silent and alone in the corner, swinging his racket with such precision and skill that I nearly forgotten that Yamato-buchou was already calling me.

From that moment on, my eyes never left his sight.

From that moment on, I've preoccupied myself with his uniqueness.

From that moment on, he became my goal.

* * *

**The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 1: FORGOTTEN**

**

* * *

**xXxXx

The rain last night got worse. The sun was barely shining its brightness when Tezuka stirred from his sleep, while outside the sky weep its tears dry. Opening his bleary eyes, he stared in front of him and let out a huge yawn. As he sat up, he felt suddenly shaken. A feeling of unease crept up on his spine. Shaking his head to forget that sudden feeling, he went to the bathroom and got all fixed up and dressed.

Just when he was fixing his things, he let out a sneeze. He remembered that he and Echizen played a match last night. The first year requested him for a match and it later turned out to be a birthday present for him. He almost forgot that it was his birthday today, if it weren't for that sneeze he let out. Ironically, the weather outside lamented his birthday instead of lifting his spirits up. The sense of melancholia dawn into him and he almost forgot that he needed to eat breakfast.

He wondered how the day would go; presumably the morning practice would be cancelled, as well as the afternoon practice. His birthday meant chaos; the whole tennis club would be ganging up on him and his fan club would be much too delighted to join in the fun.

But yet again, that sudden shaky feeling disturbed him. It was as though something would be likely to happen. Unconsciously, he gripped his bag rather tightly. What's wrong with him? It's as if he gained some sixth sense without him knowing about it.

Annoyed, he forced himself to think about today. It's better to be on guard because if his birthdays come that involves that certain tensai, it would mean tremendous trouble. But why does the feeling of that unease seem to be more pronounced as he go over his thoughts for the day?

The rain outside continued it's progress, as he made his way down. The smell of his breakfast awaiting him wafted on his nose. He caught sight of his mother smiling down at him.

"Kunimitsu! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, okaa-san."

He glanced around and caught sight of his father and grandfather sitting on the table. They greeted him the same way before silence fell and they ate a humble meal to celebrate Tezuka's birthday. His family knew him like the back of their hands; they knew he preferred simple celebrations and not extravagant ones. He doesn't like parties and would never socialize if he goes to one. Well, maybe except when he's with the team. And for that he was grateful that his family respects his odd preference.

"Kunimitsu, you would be returning home late again later I presume?"

Tezuka nodded. He almost forgot that his team had planned a sushi party at Taka-san's place later. Of course, his team would always plan something for him even if he assures them that he doesn't need one. They are just so insistent that he had to give up resistance.

"Have fun then dear."

He gave another nod and a word of thanks before he stood up and paused, suddenly sensing another foreboding feeling as anxiety crossed his face for a moment.

"Is something wrong son?"

His eyes flickered to his father, shaking his head convincingly.

His mother didn't look convinced though, she followed her son to the door, extending her hand to give him his umbrella.

"Take care, Kunimitsu." Her tone was worrisome, as Tezuka has noticed it. He gave a reassuring nod and left. His mother stared, still bothered by the fact that her son was oh so disturbed better yet on his own birthday.

"What's wrong, Ayana?" She turned to face her husband, shaking her head in genial manner, hiding the anxiety inside her.

"It's really nothing dear, it's just…"

She looked up, as if to surrender her anxiety, with worried eyes.

"It's as if something's off…"

xXxXx

Fuji descended down the stairs, stifling a yawn. The day felt oddly important but Fuji can't find anything significant other than tennis practice and the usual class. The rain outside poured down, but it didn't affect his usual cheerful disposition. In fact, he would prefer rains more than anything, he didn't know why. At the foot of the stairs, he saw his sister, Yumiko cross the hall and flashed him a smile.

"Syusuke, good morning!"

"Good Morning, Nee-san." His voice remained the same but Yumiko felt a bizarre aura from her brother.

Yumiko waited for Syusuke to burst out like he usually do especially that this was his captain's birthday but weirdly, she heard none as her little brother started on his breakfast.

Just wait a minute here; something was really off, her brother never slipped out a word about Tezuka the entire time. Normally, he would joke about something connected to the stoic captain and when it was Tezuka's birthday, he would blab endlessly about his plans to surprise the boy. He was even worse than a fan girl when he rants about his captain.

But what possible reason could shut him up right now? Did they have some sort of fight or something? It can't be, they are the best of friends and he knew his brother wouldn't allow some reason for them to fight. Is he merely ignoring the fact that it was Tezuka's birthday? That reason is absurd, knowing her brother; he would rather forget his own birthday than that of his friend.

But why so blank? So silent? So naturally blank?

"Syusuke?"

She watched as her brother turn to face her.

"Yes, nee-san?" a familiar nonchalant voice wafted her ears, no hint of indifference.

"I was wondering—"

She felt her words got choked up when those eyes of her brother opened up.

Fuji stood up, heading over the couch to grab his tennis bag and head back to Yumiko to say goodbye.

"Ne, I'll see you later, nee-san." His eyes stared at his sister, who was looking stony in front of him. It made him wonder what has gotten into her; maybe she forgot something at work and just remembered it.

Not waiting for a reply, he merely smiled and shut his eyes back to its usual look and headed to the door.

But before he shut the door behind him, he heard his sister call out after him, "Syusuke, say happy birthday to Adult-kun for me, ne?"

Wondering who garnered such funny pet name from his sister, he answered back a reassurance before leaving.

Yumiko felt totally shaken, the look on those stunning eyes of her brother sent chills on her spine. It was a look she never anticipated to ever see to those beautiful eyes, a look she never would have imagined seeing.

Syusuke's eyes bear a look of dead emptiness.

xXxXx

The rain probably hindered the swarm of girls, who always attempt to ambush him on his birthday, and it made him much comfortable. As he neared the gates, he saw his team, save for Fuji, coming towards him, led by a very ecstatic Kikumaru. He wondered what had kept Fuji for coming early today to greet him and probably tease him.

"Buchou~! Practice is cancelled! We could celebrate your birthday all afternoon nya!" Kikumaru was practically shrieking because the rain muffled his booming voice a little.

The other Regulars greeted him too, with smiles from their faces.

But Tezuka subconsciously searched for one smile he knew he was longing.

xXxXx

Tezuka wondered where in the world Fuji was. He checked the tensai's class earlier on but was told that he didn't arrive yet. The captain can't help but feel the anxiety flood his mind. He stood outside his classroom a few minutes before the bell in the hope of seeing the tensai.

Then, from the corner of his eyes he saw Fuji walking in a brisk pace probably because the bell was going to ring any minute now.

Subconsciously, he prepared himself for any greetings or queries that Fuji might give him now. But much to his surprise, Fuji didn't even take notice of him and went on walking ahead as he passed the startled Tezuka.

"Fuji."

With surprised eyes, he watched the tensai halt and turn to face him with his normal smile on and a look of pure innocence etched on him. Tezuka felt that unease he felt earlier on crept up slowly.

"Hi. Good Morning." He turned to his heels and continued his hurried walk, leaving Tezuka looking as though Fuji slapped him.

It was weird enough that the tensai was late for no apparent reason, he never was once tardy in his entire stay at Seigaku; but what was even weirder was Fuji greeting him as if, _as if_ he didn't know Tezuka. Helplessly hoping that this was one of his pranks, he still felt shuddered by what had happened.

The bell rang, jolting Tezuka out of his thoughts. Casting another glance to the place where Fuji had just greeted him, he sighed and entered his classroom, abandoning the unease he felt for a while.

xXxXx

Fuji turned his head slightly to see that the stoic-looking boy had sauntered off in his classroom. Intrigued by how the unfamiliar boy knew his name, he came to the conclusion that maybe he just heard about a certain tensai named Fuji and got the nerve to talk to him. The boy looked somewhat disappointed with his reply, as if expecting more from him. But an unsettling feeling dawned in him, somewhat bothersome, as if he knew who that boy was.

Shaking the thought off, he entered his class, greeted by the familiar, warm beam of smile from his best friend, Eiji.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews again! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading! I'll update again next week!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **No one would allow me. My mind, soul and heart are in cahoots. They won't allow me to own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who had reviewed me! It made me happy that you like my story even it has a somewhat o.O disturbing plot. Here's the second chapter! I am hoping that all of you would like it. It's not suited for Valentines, the plot is not that appropriate. But Happy Valentines Day!!!

* * *

I saw the expression on your face as Yamato-buchou introduced me to the whole club. I became momentarily oblivious to Eiji's wide smile and the other's calculating gaze as I stared at you. You weren't looking at me, but I could have sworn that you were seconds ago. My smile felt oddly too natural, I was excited to officially join the club. Moreover, I was fortunate that I'll be able to be by your side even if only just as teammates. The mere fact made my day, even if I was just starting it.

When practice commenced, I watch in the sidelines. The view up close is much better than that of behind the fence. My eyes never left your side, my smile never once wavered. You were a sight I would never get tired of seeing.

I remember Yamato-buchou caught me gawking at you one afternoon practice. It was a good thing he didn't give me laps, he told me he understands. Then he told me that he'd noticed how I tend to lock my eyes to you. He even joked that you might melt with my gaze if you have the nerve to sense my look. You were an interesting person, that's what he said. Full of surprises and would never disappoint you. But he left me with a hanging question or a statement even. He said that my eyes weren't merely observing you, there's more to it than that.

It made me wonder. What is it that my eyes have when I look at you? Curiosity and interest maybe? That's the only thing I could think of now.

As days passed by, I began to notice that you were hiding something. You weren't right-handed, you were merely feinting that you are. I was right when I've labeled you as the intriguing one. You're unpredictable as tomorrow is. Just like the way that I want it, an enigma I would be honored to decipher.

I could still remember how I recklessly asked you for a match, how I got carried away with giddiness of your agreement that I actually groped both of your hands with mine. I saw that stolid look of yours was tainted with immediate surprise. But I couldn't be happier, I was dreaming of having a match against you. It was an honor that few could attain. I was entirely lucky to have been given such opportunity.

And I unconsciously want to hold those hands again.

Later, it turned out to be a nightmare. That instance, I swore I'd practically begged that I was born clairvoyant. If only I had foreseen what the senpais did to you I would have not let our match push through. I should have stopped adding more pain to you than worsening it. I felt damned when I saw you kneel before me clutching your left shoulder. I couldn't control myself when I lashed out of anger to you; I was frustrated with you and more to myself.

But I have to admit many had changed from that moment on. You seem to like the company that I'm offering to you and you were a lot confident to be at my side. I still haven't managed to make you smile, but I knew that somehow my happiness reflects on you whenever we hang out together. That's when our friendship started. A friendship much different from the usual. It was a friendship that is solely ours and ours alone.

I had to admit, I was still in awe.

I think it will never end.

I choose not to end it.

I'm more enraptured by your presence every time I look at you.

That fact alone never ends.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 2: MEMORY

* * *

**

That afternoon, Fuji walked along with his teammates to Taka's place. According to Eiji, they were going to celebrate Tezuka-buchou's birthday, whoever that was. His best friend was ranting the whole day about that Tezuka and he simply nodded as if he knew that person. Curiosity made him want to ask some questions but he hesitated. Judging from how Eiji would tell him about that person made it look like they were long acquaintances. But why is that person so new to him?

However, the boy who greeted him earlier walked a fair distance next to him was giving him side glances ever so frequently. It made Fuji curious, why would he be joining them and why was he so carefully guarded? And why stare so much? It's not as if something was wrong with his face or anything of that matter.

Tezuka could feel something was terribly wrong with the tensai. Not only is he not talking, he was also giving him very oblivious looks. And often he would receive slightly irritated looks when he caught him staring. Innocent as if they had only met. And it scared the hell out of Tezuka.

They were nearing Taka's place when that stoic-looking boy went over his side. Fuji beamed at him as those amber eyes stared at him, hiding the slight irritation he felt earlier.

"Fuji, is something wrong?" asked Tezuka, voice sounded quite demanding.

Confusion was written all over Fuji's face. Why would this guy who he just met this morning be this concerned about him? And why would he be so adamant about it?

Tezuka halted. Something was seriously wrong. The way Fuji gaped at him was not tinted with mischief of any kind. It was more of a kind that a person would wear when confronted by a total stranger.

"Fuji, stop all this nonsense right now."

Tezuka's calm voice raised an octave higher. No, he doesn't want to see that clueless look on Fuji's face again. He saw the other Regulars pause to look at them, puzzled and intrigued.

Fuji just stared blankly and at last, opened his eyes. Tezuka almost cringed at the sight.

"I'm sorry, but would it be much better if you introduce yourself first? You seem to know me already, but anyhow, I'm Fuji Syusuke. Nice meeting you." he extended out a hand but the captain merely stared at it, still as if rooted on the very spot.

Time stood still as the eight Regulars stood rooted on the spot especially Tezuka who wanted to punch himself or douse himself with bucketfuls of water if what he was witnessing was true. It must be a prank. It would be the first time that he would beg that this is one of the tensai's practical jokes.

"Fuji…"

"C'mon, I'm only asking your name…we can be friends!"

"You…you don't remember me?"

Fuji raised his eyebrows. "Why would I remember you? I've only met you today!"

A thunder grumbled in the distance. The world seemed to end with those dead blank eyes staring at him with an undeniably innocent expression.

The rain poured down, as if lamenting the situation Tezuka's in right now.

xXxXx

Tezuka knew that Fuji wouldn't go to lengths such as these to prank him. He half expected somebody was in cahoots with the tensai and would shout 'April Fools!!!' out of nowhere and they would all laugh especially that honey haired boy and he would be slightly ticked off. But none came, it's not even April for that matter.

He felt oddly blank, staring at those enthralling azure eyes of Fuji now dead empty. He was aware that the others were also gaping as though Fuji announced his resignation to the club. The silence seemed incapable of being penetrated by any means possible. The disturbed silence is almost suffocating.

It was Echizen who broke the dead silence.

"Fuji-senpai, cut it out. You've done a great job fooling Tezuka-buchou already."

"What do you mean, Echizen, I'm not fooling anyone!" Fuji looked suddenly nonplussed and confused. Everyone was staring at him with disbelief accusation. They couldn't believe that Fuji recognized them and not their beloved captain.

It only added the pain to Tezuka when the tensai seem to recognize the other Regulars and not him. Helplessly, he looked at Inui who, for the first time, was not scribbling any notes, only to receive a confused look like his.

"Fuji, don't tell me you don't recognize Tezuka! But I was talking about him earlier on right? You're just joking ne, Fuji?!" even the cheerful voice of Kikumaru cracked as tears threatened to leak out of his indigo eyes. He could remember the smile Fuji wore earlier, it was normal. But he did see that it lacked something. His smile lacked its knowing character. He watched as Kikumaru shook Fuji's shoulder with the latter looking at him with an unreadable expression. Tezuka saw Oishi glance at him with worry clouding his features.

Momo was standing in the sidelines with Kaido, a look of utter disbelief in their faces. The bicker they had earlier was left to dissolve in thin air.

"But Eiji, I don't really recognize him! I think it's rude to act all bossy like to those who you'd only met!" the innocence in Fuji's voice was like knives wounding him deeply. No, he's not at all kidding. No, Tezuka knew him far enough to know he wouldn't go to this extent.

Tezuka could hear Kikumaru sobbing as he approached Fuji, who stared at him with a worried look.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Captain of Seigaku's tennis club. It's nice to meet you…Fuji Syusuke."

He extended out his hand and Fuji gave out a smile, a smile of acceptance, not the smile indicating that he knew Tezuka. Their hands met and he knew if he grasp Fuji's hand longer he would break down. He heard gasps from his friends and Eiji's sobbing around him. Never would have they imagined their captain be this submissive. And they can't swallow the fact that Fuji forgotten the least person they would ever think the latter would forget for that matter.

But Tezuka braved the fact that everything is unbearably painful alone.

Today was his birthday.

Today, Fuji Syusuke forgot who he was entirely.

Today, he would build another friendship with Fuji that he didn't know that crashed down already.

Today, the sky lamented with him as he accepted his birthday present in the form of an amnesiac Fuji Syusuke.

xXxXx

The sushi party became the worst party Tezuka had in his entire existence. Everyone was gloomy, especially Kikumaru, the party enthusiast. The rain outside wept continuously and inside they were all thinking of what could possibly happen to Fuji. The restaurant was filled with stupor and melancholia that it would rarely feel.

Tezuka called Fuji's sister and asked her if she could come by quickly. All were worried because Fuji might have been involved in some kind of accident that they were unaware of.

Fuji was conversing with Takashi, munching his wasabi sushi with a satisfied smile on his face. The confrontation earlier left him a little confused, but the sight of the wasabi sushi Takashi prepared for him drove the thought momentarily out of his mind. Tezuka sat on a corner with Oishi, quiet and unmoving. The shock was still there, he could still not believe this untimely turn of events.

"Tezuka, are you sure Fuji didn't get into some kind of accident? I mean have you noticed anything unusual about him these past days?"

The captain searched his mind for some signs of trouble from the tensai but as far as his memory knew, nothing was wrong. Except, Fuji looked thoroughly preoccupied, as if he was thinking about something so important. But he was used to seeing that kind of look on Fuji and he dismissed the worry about the matter. That was the problem with Fuji, you would never know the difference because he would tend to act like its really normal and you wouldn't know something's really wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Oishi."

"But you know buchou," Echizen spoke up from the other side of the room, "He was acting kind of weird to me lately; he had been shooting me some incoherent looks. And I caught him several times spacing out and oftentimes ogling at you in deep contemplation. I thought that's its no different because he's always like that, but I think something's really wrong with him."

The thought disturbed Tezuka as his eyes strayed over to the lithe tensai whose smile was so free from any kinds of worry. Takashi tried to smile but the worry in his eyes was evident. It was probably hard for him to associate with the tensai because of his worries.

The door of the shop opened and in came a worried Yumiko, her eyes searching her brother almost immediately. She looked as if she came rushing after Tezuka called her. She looked shaken and thoroughly worried, as if expecting that something bad had happened to her brother.

"Syusuke! Is something wrong with him?"

Fuji stood from his stool and went to his sister, looking surprised.

"Onee-san, what brought you here?"

"Eh? Tezuka-kun called me." Yumiko gazed at Tezuka, who stood from his seat and went over to her, looking as if he was crestfallen. The sight made Yumiko disturbed.

"Tezuka-san?" the unfamiliarity in Fuji's tone made his sister look at him with surprise. Why so formal? Come to think of it, she had never heard him use honorifics when addressing Tezuka before.

"Ano, Yumiko-san can we talk?" Tezuka voice held a respectful tone. Yumiko nodded and wondered what was happening. They sat at a table, with the Regulars around them and Fuji sitting next to his sister. She eyed the gloomy faces of the team and her eyes lingered on the puffy-eyed Kikumaru on the corner.

"What's wrong, Tezuka-kun?" the atmosphere of the shop got into her and she started to feel so uneasy. No doubt something serious happened. This team is the liveliest and the noisiest despite the presence of a rather tacit and unsociable captain. What could possibly shut them up right now?

"Yumiko-san, there's something wrong with Fuji. Did he get into some kind of accident that we don't know about?"

Yumiko crinkled her forehead in confusion. "What? There's nothing wrong with him, Tezuka-kun. And how on earth would he be in some kind of accident? Look at him, he's perfectly fine!"

"I know, Yumiko-san. Please calm down." Tezuka let off a short sigh and cast a quick glance on Fuji again. Fuji merely sat next to his sister, listening with rapt attention and inquisitiveness.

"Yumiko-san, please don't be startled…"

Yumiko's heart suddenly accelerated.

"Fuji is suffering, from what I think, selective memory amnesia."

The room, if possible, dimmed as a thunder rolled loudly outside.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N:** It's a bit depressing isn't it? Hehehe...the next chapters would be interesting and a little bit tear-jerky. I hope you liked it. Please review me! Waah~! It's valentines, let me feel some support and love. hahaha...Thanks for reading! Remember, click the little green button down there!! Happy Hearts Day again!!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I could lament hard as I do, but tears wouldn't make me own them.

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter. Thanks for all those who have reviewed me. I'm depressed because my pet cat just died today. (Oh, I shouldn't be ranting like this, gomen.) Anyhow, this chapter's a bit teary if you ask my opinion, I could feel my eyes sting when I wrote this, but it could be the opposite. Tell me what you think okay? I desperately need something to cheer on. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The rest of my days during my first year in Seigaku were probably the best. My parents told me that they've noticed how excited I was to go to school all the time. Yumiko-nee-san told me that I always talk about one particular person all the time; it was you. Yuuta, who visited me during weekends, told me that I was even weirder than I already was before. I merely shrug off a smile when they tell me that, I know I couldn't deny the fact because it's true.

I thought it was because I was brimming with the bliss of your friendship. You may not talk a lot, you may not be there always next to me, but when you're quiet that's when I hear more of your voice and when you're away, that's when I feel you are close to me. I have the most bizarre way of thinking. Who on earth would be thinking the same way as mine? I know one thing though; I could never be sane enough when you're around. I'm proud of that arcane fact.

But of course, I've gained more friends. All the freshmen became my good friends with my best friend's help. Eiji introduced all of them to me much like how he introduces himself; a detailed information from the relevant to the absurd facts. And my new friends gained my respect. Of course, I couldn't deny that you are a special case. Special in a way that is not way overboard; others won't even know we're friends if I won't tell them. Our friendship is just too different, and I like it like that.

I was happy. Very happy to the point that I'm already known as the freshman whose smile never once faded off his face. Smile is infectious, it was true when one day, when the two of us were walking home together from school, I made your lips twitch upward albeit awkwardly. That started my endless teasing. Oh, you are just too fun to tease. The best part of it is when I could see the hints of your struggle not to laugh with my jokes or to shut my mouth up. Others may not be able to see it, but in my eyes, your expressions are practically screaming. Nothing's wrong with my eyes, I'm just too apt for details, perceptively observant.

I don't know why others tell me that you are so boring. Ennui walking, warning back off before he scalds you with the worse case of boredom too. That's what I've been observing. Is it just me and my weirdness, but I had never once thought that you were boring. No, in fact, I'd never once felt that I'm walking with or talking to an inanimate object. When I'm with you, I'm more alive than I already am. It's as if you were an elixir that I needed.

Eiji once told me that you were a walking wall. I chuckled on how he impersonated you, funny because he made you look so comical. Add that signature frown of yours and that icy glare minus Eiji's giggly disposition; he would have really imitated you. Also they say that you are too stoic, too impassive, and too stolid to be human. It made me holler when Eiji whined about this; it's too fatuous to me. Honestly, they shouldn't judge you because of what they merely see. This resulted for Eiji to name me as your shield, because I always counter what they say against you.

I admit, I really don't like it when they say stuff like that to you as if they knew you full well.

I'm just somebody who had managed seeing the real you behind that icy stare and usual frowns. I was not disappointed with what I saw. It's much like what I really am.

But you are perfect.

And I knew that is something I would never ever be.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 3: REWRITTEN

* * *

  
**

"Selective Memory Amnesia? How could that be?"

Yumiko locked her gaze to her brother in her side. That explains the dead look on his eyes that she saw that morning. Then she turned he gaze back to Tezuka, who shook his head. Myriad of questions tumbled on her head, unable to believe what she is hearing.

"Who—who did he forgot?" her voice shook; she knew the answer just by looking at everyone's faces. But she needed to prove it.

"It's me, Yumiko-san."

Yumiko bit her lips in an attempt to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. The pain was worse because it was Tezuka's birthday and this is what he gets as a present. The very person she presumed her brother cares for too much became the person he never knew existed.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-kun, I know it's your birthday and—"

"It's okay, Yumiko-san, just take care of Fuji and if you could, please let him be consulted to a doctor, he might find a cure." The tone in Tezuka's voice cracked with worry and sadness, something the whole team would rarely hear.

"Nee-san, are you crying?" Fuji's voice surprised them, they almost forgot that he was just sitting there and listening to what they were talking about.

"Oh, Syusuke…" she gave her little brother a hug, as she succumbed to the tears she was holding back. "Baka, Syusuke, its Tezuka's birthday, what trouble have you stirred up again?" Fuji looked thoroughly confused. He scanned the faces of his teammates, his brows furrowed, baffled.

"Nee-san, is he really that important to me? Who is he? Do I even know him? Is he a very close friend of mine? Everyone's been implying so, but Eiji's my best friend right? He can't be my best friend!" his words made Tezuka want to disappear; it was so painful to the point he's already succumbing to the numbness offered by it. He heard Eiji bawl again and saw Oishi going over to him and started whispering words of comfort. Yumiko cried even harder than she already did.

"Syusuke, why can't you remember him? I told you to greet him for me, don't tell me that you haven't greeted him yet?" she sounded accusing and heartbreaking as she shook her brother in futile attempt to shake the things happening to him. But the expression on Fuji's face appeared more confounded than ever.

"I guess, I forgot nee-san, I hadn't greeted him yet." Came the muffled reply of Fuji, diverting his eyes, avoiding any gazes from them, probably embarrassed with his touchy answer. Tezuka felt a sting from the corner of his eyes but he shook off the idea of crying, even how vain it seems.

More sobs were heard across the room. Kaido was straining his eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall. Momo had his already pouring down, much to his attempt to stop it. Taka stood up and left the room, wiping the tears on his eyes. Echizen tipped his cap lower and settled himself on the far edge of the room. Inui stared blankly to the floor. Eiji was sobbing uncontrollably on Oishi's shoulder, who let out a sniff.

"Nee-san, tell me what's wrong! What am I missing? Why is everyone crying?" The tensai's soft voice was shaking as he groped his sister tightly like a little boy. Tezuka mustered all the impassiveness as he can just to avoid crying in front of them. The sight of a terribly shaking tensai was a first to him, and what's more, it was because of him why this usually strong person is breaking down. But somewhere in his thoughts, a voice is deliberately whispering to him that the latter deserves it.

"Syusuke…why…where's the Syusuke that I know who seems to be so obsessed about Tezuka? Where's the Syusuke that I know who had the brightest eyes I've ever seen?"

Why do her words have to hurt so much? He'd had enough, a little more and he would bawl like what Kikumaru is doing. He's more susceptible to things like this much as he denies it. And how could he pretend as if he felt nothing?

Of course it hurts.

He's the one who's forgotten.

It's bound to hurt much this way.

The tensai felt tears on those eyes of him. He couldn't understand a thing why he was crying, but he knew deep down that every time he looks at the captain, his heart would ache. He glanced again, in the hope of finding an answer, but merely received questions again. A sight of somebody he was supposed to know trying to mask up the gamut of emotions on his face is almost unbearable to look at.

_Who are you?_

Swallowing the lump on his throat, Fuji let go of his sister and kneeled in front of Tezuka, reaching out for his hands. The captain went motionless as he felt the shaking hands of the tensai grasp his own tightly.

"Tezuka-kun, I—I'm sorry…if I forgot who you are…I will try to remember you, I…I promise you that I will. Please don't tell who I really am to you, I want to find out for myself…" the tears pouring down that stunning face tainted with pink made him look so beautiful. He tightened his grip on Tezuka's hand, trying not to shiver. Tezuka felt his head drop in resignation, his eyes disappearing behind his brown locks.

"Tezuka-kun, I'm really sorry…forgive me for not saying this to you earlier…forgive me for almost forgetting…" the shaky voice threatened to crack with overwhelming sadness as it ringed through the air.

The stoic façade of Tezuka threatened to crumble, as the tensai who brought this inexplicable pain in his heart stared at him with flowing blue eyes. He was really sorry, it was written all over his face.

"Happy Birthday, Tezuka."

Something snapped, silent and drastic.

And that night marked the first time Tezuka Kunimitsu cried.

xXxXx

It was nearing midnight when Yumiko drove Tezuka home. She insisted because it was already late. And if his parents are still awake she would like to explain the situation they were in. Tezuka's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he'd done. They would wonder about the fact. And it was the captain's birthday for that matter.

Fuji sat next to him on the backseat, unusually quiet though occasionally sniffing. His eyes were hidden behind those puffy lids; it made him appear as though he was already sleeping. Strangely Fuji became like a sudden stranger to him, like he too forgot who that honey haired boy was. And that's when it dawned to him that a person can be close and be too far at the same time.

The car came to a halt. Yumiko turned to his brother, and said, "Syusuke, I'm going to talk to Tezuka-kun's parents. Do you want to stay here?"

"I'll come, Nee-san." Fuji replied, nonchalant.

They rang the doorbell; Tezuka's uneasiness led him to forget his home keys at his room. The door opened to reveal Tezuka's mother looking slightly worried.

"Kunimitsu! Wha---what happened to you?" her eyes widened as she took up the red and puffed eyes of her son she never dreamed to see.

"Good Evening, Tezuka-san. Can I talk to you for a bit, if it's okay?"

"Aaa…it's okay, Yumiko-san." She stared rather questioningly to the Fuji siblings, one of which looked spaced out. She stepped aside and let the trio in, her worried eyes fixed on her birthday boy.

"What's wrong?" Ayana asked, as she and the three sat at the dinner table, her voice quavered with concern.

"Okaa-san, I-I think I'll head to my room. Please excuse my rudeness."

The room went silent; the gloom being exuded by the three arrivals affected the air. Tezuka, unable to bear it anymore, hesitantly volunteered to leave the room. His head was pounding and his eyes ached with all the crying and pain.

"But Kuni—"

"It's okay, Tezuka-san, let him have a rest…he's been through a lot." Yumiko said, giving a small smile to Tezuka. His mother nodded with concern.

Tezuka cast a slight glance at Fuji, who was still spacing out on his chair and was absorbed in his thoughts, before heading out of the dining room and went straight upstairs to his room.

"Yumiko, tell me what's wrong please, I've never seen him like this…"

Yumiko heave a sigh and cast at her brother next to her.

"Tezuka-san, Syusuke has…he is suffering from what we think…selective memory amnesia." There was a sharp intake of breath from Tezuka's mother, her eyes widening in disbelief as she took notice of the lithe boy who was now slumping on the table with his head supported by his arms, as if sleeping.

"No…"

"I think that's really the case…"

"And what does it have to do with…no…no…don't tell me…" Ayana's eyes brimmed with tears as her hand covered her lips to stifle her words. Yumiko dropped her gaze.

"Yes, Tezuka-san…he completely forgot who your son is."

"No…it—it can't be…no…" her lachrymose eyes strayed to Fuji's slumped, motionless figure on the seat next to Yumiko. It seems like he's trying to block out their conversation.

"That's why…Tezuka-kun looked so depressed right now…I'm sorry for making him feel like this. They were the best of friends…I don't know why or how this could happen…"

"Fuji-kun…he was the only friend I know my son has trusted so much…and now…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find a way…"

xXxXx

Tezuka sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his opened palms. In a far corner, his tennis bag and the paper bag where the team's gifts lay, together with his uniform top. The rain outside poured in a soft rhythm, the thunder had stopped hours ago. But the storm inside him rages on, flooding his thoughts.

He went up because he couldn't bear hearing Yumiko's recount of what happened. If possible, he want to bury it deep in his memory, thinking about it worsens his anguish. He felt that a fragile friendship he had long held onto tenaciously suddenly slid out from his grasp, breaking in tiny million pieces he couldn't just fit back together.

A knock rapt the door softly and he murmured the person to enter, still looking down on his palms. He didn't bother to even look at the person as he stared without actually seeing something.

"Tezuka-kun…I came to say goodnight, nee-san says too."

Tezuka looked up, meeting the warm but tired smile of Fuji peeking through his door. He felt something inside him jolted knowing that smile never recognizes him. But he was caught off guard; he would never expect that Fuji would come by just to greet him.

"Goodnight then, Tezuka-kun…I—I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji smiled at him again and closed the door with a soft snap. For a moment his eyes lingered on the door's frame as if expecting it to open again. In the end, he plopped down on his bed, exhausted and weary. The smile he thought would bring him nothing but joy and mischief became the smile that brought him sadness. Who would have thought that a person he least expected to coax this kind of reaction for him would be the very person to do so. A long exasperated sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his sore eyes in an attempt to separate himself from reality right now.

A reality he desperately wants to be labeled as a nightmarish dream.

Shutting his eyes closed, he could hear coaxing voices inside his head muttering things like a mantra.

_He couldn't remember you._

_He forgot you._

_It would never be the same._

Before he slipped into his troubled dreams, the clock chimed midnight, signaling the end of his birthday and the beginning of a new dawn.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N:** Saa, how was it? Tell me what you think. If you readers have some any kinds of questions you want to ask concerning this story, just ask along and I'd be grateful to reply. Please review. I'm in need of happiness now that I've been solely deprived. Oh yeah, the characters in this story might be OOC, but I really had to write them this way to further more show or let you guys feel the emotions I'm pertaining, forgive me for that. Thank you very much for reading. Don't forget the reviews. I'll definitely be updating on Fuji's non existing birthday next week.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I've found happiness again. But it's not the bliss of owning them.

**A/N:** Minna-san~! I think my spirit's been lifted up! Thanks for the words of comfort and the reviews. It helped a lot. Thank you very much. This chapter is dedicated for Fuji on his non existent birthday! Happy Birthday, Fuji Syusuke~! I was not able to write a fic dedicated on his birthday, my schedule was tough, I couldn't find the appropriate time! I hope this is enough! Anyhow, here's the story~! Enjoy~!

* * *

Our first year in Seigaku came to an end. I was glad to hear that Yamato-buchou gave you the rank as fukubuchou for our second year. Your brilliance intensified, you deserve distinction. We've became good friends, and over the months when we were in vacation, I frequently let my mind wonder what you might have been doing. I constantly think about you and for that reason, I would chuckle and realize that I miss teasing you. But I know for sure that it's not only for that matter, I have no one to tease at home except Yuuta, and it came to me that you were such a person suited for my sadistic whims.

You are the object of my ridicule; I don't know when I've found out this penchant of mine. You were just too fun to fun to piss off. It's because no matter how my teases pester you, you would either throw me a glare or ignore me. You can shout laps at me but I'm much willing to do so, it was never been labeled as a punishment for my part. I love seeing that stoic face struggle to remain poker when my jokes are just too funny to handle; I always make the whole team crumble to the ground, clutching their stomachs as they laugh their heads off when I tease you. Oh, you are just too fun. Thanks to you, I've been named as the sadistic tensai of the club. Many feared me and at the same time looked up at me. Who would have thought that a person like me would exist to put you to my sadistic intents knowing your omnipotent reputation and still survive?

The two months that I haven't seen you were the loneliest of my days. I don't know why I am acting so stupid like this, I know that I can always visit you, but you left with your family and because of that I've missed you. Pretty absurd, but I just can't help lying to myself. My family noticed how I became suddenly withdrawn, how I would tend to stare off in space more than usual. No matter what I do, I would think about you, I'm thinking that I might be some kind of obsessed freak. I don't know why, but you interest me so much.

I chuckle again, and I saw my little brother, Yuuta, gave me a perplexed look. It's not actually my habit to laugh out of blue without anything funny in sight. Surely, I look ridiculous as I sound. Oh, I need to see you now; I'm worsening the longer that I don't see you.

And then came the end of vacation. Second year. I was grinning as I walk towards Seishun Gakuen. I wonder what changed between us. My mother told me I got taller, but she was laughing, probably because she remembered how I whined that I was the smallest boy in the team. I know I'll never be taller than you; I was still the same petite tensai. But hey, I've grown inches taller over the summer; it's no joking matter.

But I hoped all hopes that nothing changed between our shared friendship. If there's one, I hope it is for the better.

It was by the tennis court early in the morning that I first saw you again. I remembered how I was halted when your gaze held mine.

And I forgot to breathe.

I forgot where I am.

Before me stood a Tezuka Kunimitsu who could have underwent some major growth spurt.

You were much, much taller.

Too mature for a fourteen-year old to be.

And heartbreakingly good-looking.

Oh, you'll break many hearts with that face of yours.

And then, as I resumed walking to you while murmuring my greetings was then I only became aware of how my heart was beating terribly fast.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 4: COMFORT

* * *

  
**

The alarm almost failed to wake Tezuka up early the next morning. Slightly phased out, he got of bed and headed to the bathroom. Seeing his disheveled reflection on the mirror, he saw flashes of those blank eyes on his memory, as though mocking him. He clasped his head with his hand as if on reflex, clenching his eyes shut frustratingly. Even in his dreams, those eyes that held beauty scarred with emptiness haunted him. Yesterday's unexpectedness got the better of him; he was now left all melancholic and bothered.

The rain subdued, leaving puddles of mud all over the grounds. Practice would probably be resumed by now. It meant everything would be back to normal.

Except, for Tezuka, it would never be normal anymore, for that matter of course.

The entire time he readied himself for school, his mind was completely out of his head. It was as if he was walking around in instinct, if he weren't careful enough, he would have gone into that blank abyss that he sees in those blue eyes. The state of blankness that never occurs in his mind tempted its offer of painless bliss. He would have grabbed the offer if it weren't for a small voice inside him telling him not to.

When he came down to eat breakfast, his family was quiet. His mother would eye him with worry but would avert her eyes quickly when he glances. There were hint of soreness to her eyes, and it was a good thing that he didn't witness it or else he would be crying in front of his mother. His father and grandfather hid behind their usual visage, but Tezuka knew they were bothered much like his mother is.

It was a painful sight to see. A person head strong crumble down, much like who Tezuka is to them.

A loud ring from the phone broke the still silence, startling them. Tezuka volunteered himself to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi. Tezuka residence."

"This is Yumiko Fuji; can I speak with Tezuka-kun?"

"Speaking."

"Maa, Tezuka-kun, you sound awfully like your grandfather, ne?" she gave a short laugh, probably to lighten the mood. "I was only joking, Tezuka-kun."

"I know, Yumiko-san." He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Fuji who he could talk to.

"Don't worry, Tezuka-kun, I called on behalf of Syusuke, he's still sleeping, he was too worn out yesterday that he just wouldn't wake up. I'll tell him you say hi though!" her cheery voice attempted to lighten his mood again.

"Yumiko-san…"

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, before I forget, Okaa-san just told me to bring Syusuke to the doctor to have him checked up today, I guess he would be missing school and practice today. Is it okay for you, captain?"

Tezuka would have silently wished that no one should remind him of what happened, but it won't be possible. "It's okay, Yumiko-san. He's excused."

"Thank you, Adult-kun." He heard her let another soft chuckle to soothe any discomfort. Using his pet name surely meant some relief. It's something that Fuji suggested to his sister to call him when he first visited the Fuji household.

"Another thing, Tezuka-kun, could you tell his sensei about his absence too?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again, Adult-kun! Ja! I'll inform you later. I'll call you okay?" He heard another slightly forced laugh from her before she hang up.

His mother asked him who it was and he informed her about Fuji's check-up. The light in her eyes dimmed slightly.

'Kunimitsu, I know it's hard—"

"Okaa-san, let's not…let's talk about this too much. I have accepted the reality of his condition, no matter how painful it is for my part. Don't worry about me, I can manage."

He had to admit that it scars every time he hears them talk about that.

His family looked somehow impressed on his resolve. Even if it pains them seeing how he struggled with the pain alone in an attempt to make them feel better.

He left the house, almost hesitating to leave his doorstep. It would only mean that he would face the prospect of his teammates' questions, verbally or not. He can't give any laps; the puddles on the ground would only endanger his team. But he knew that they would be much curious and worried. Who wouldn't? What would you think seeing a strong person succumb to his weakness?

Arriving to the school and heading off the clubroom was unusually dispiriting. He caught sight of the first years talking loudly at the edge of the court; they look so happy and carefree. He entered the clubroom and saw Kaido, Inui, Kikumaru and Oishi inside, changing into their jerseys. The moment they saw Tezuka they fell silent.

It was Oishi who spoke first. "Tezuka…is Fuji…doing alright?"

"I think so; he's out for some check-up." Tezuka opened his locker and took out his change of clothes. With his back turned, he could feel the heavy stares on his back, but he chose to ignore it.

With a snap, he closed his locker as he finished changing and turned towards the door, pulling his jacket on his arm.

"It's almost assembly time, hurry up and quit staring at me."

The four Regulars scrambled to their feet and several lockers slammed shut before Tezuka shut the door behind him.

Outside, he saw Echizen hurrying to the clubroom, apparently late again, tipping his hat down to avoid the captain's stern gaze.

"Sorry, buchou. Oyaji held me to help with his temple duties."

"Ten laps tomorrow, if the puddles disappear." commanded Tezuka, giving the first year a slight glare.

"Hai, buchou." Echizen tipped his cap lower and rushed inside the clubroom. Tezuka glanced at his right and saw Momo and Takashi talking to each other.

He entered the court and the whole team assembled in front of him. A few minutes later, Echizen appeared and the loud-mouthed Horio commented about his tardiness again before Tezuka quieted him. However, most of the non-Regulars noticed someone missing; the tensai.

"Ne, Tezuka-buchou, where's Fuji-senpai?" asked Arai curiously. The other members nodded their heads as they looked around. Tezuka almost wished the ground was fit to run on, that pesky Arai would run laps for the whole practice. But one mustn't abuse position, thankfully the weather stopped him.

The Regulars gave him a knowing look and he almost glared at them. "He has some business to attend to, so please drop the subject."

Then he went on with the usual reminders and told them to be careful because the ground is still wet and sloppy from yesterday's rain.

In the midst of their warm up, Tezuka stood alone, watching Inui take over for some exercises for the Regulars. Even with the current situation of their captain and tensai, the team still managed to let out their usual complains when Inui brandished his signature juices out of nowhere. But for Tezuka, it only reminded him of someone. And it only added pain on his part.

"Tezuka, can I talk to you for a moment?" a voice behind him said, gentle and concerned.

Turning around, he met the worried eyes of their coach.

xXxXx

"That's what happened, sensei."

Silence enveloped the office of their coach as Tezuka finished telling her what happened to Fuji. He could see the fit of questions in her eyes.

"But why you?" she blurted out all of the suddden. "What made him forget YOU, of all the people?"

It seems everyone was surprised that he'll be the forgotten one; he and Fuji must have been that close for people to be that surprised. But they weren't that close, they were not clingy to each other's presence, yet they've always understand each other beyond the realm of words. It's much of a friendship that needs not many assurances and proof just to show that they are friends.

"I don't know, Ryuzaki-sensei."

She heaved a sigh, looking suddenly stressed. "But I hope it won't affect both of your tennis too much…what I mean is, I hope you won't be too…" her voice trailed off, seeing the look of sadness on Tezuka's eyes.

"Aa, forget what I said, Tezuka. I know we would find a solution soon. I won't tell you to ignore Fuji to avoid slacking off, I'm not that heartless. I know he needs you now…probably more than anyone else."

She turned her back on him and stared outside the window to the team playing outside.

"You know Tezuka, is it just me…" her voice still had that motherly tone and she paused for a moment.

"But you look as if…you were…lovesick right now."

Tezuka gave a start, as he fought down a flush threatening to appear on his face and looked at his coach annoyingly. "Sensei."

"I'm just joking…oh youth today; they would never see the intention behind our jokes. You look really bothered so this old lady's trying to cheer you up." She now faced the captain still sitting stiffly on the chair.

"You better go back down there, Kikumaru's making another scene, and I think he was forced to drink one of Inui's concoctions again."

"Hn. I'll go then, sensei." He gave a short nod and left the room.

Ryuzaki let out a breath. Honestly she wasn't joking right now, it never was her intention.

xXxXx

Throughout class, Tezuka's mind wondered around that certain honey haired boy. Partly, he's worried to what he might hear from Yumiko later. He had to admit that he had been thinking a lot about it, more than what he expected he would do.

The time slowly ticked by, his mind too preoccupied that he almost forgot what lesson they were tackling. He almost failed to answer his sensei's question and it was a good thing that he has a quick perception. He could literally hear the thoughts behind the stares of his classmates; they haven't seen him in this careless position before. Even Oishi gaped at him in complete surprise.

Afternoon practice was almost too long for the captain. He constantly waited for Yumiko's promised call. He was even unconscious to the fact that he had been zoning out for the last few minutes. It was Oishi's voice that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Tezuka, something wrong? You look preoccupied." Oishi said, standing beside him as they both watch the practice match of Takashi against Kaido.

"Nothing to worry about." He answered back, noticing the hint of worry from his friend. Oishi fell silent. Unconsciously, Tezuka glanced to his left, as if expecting that smile he hadn't seen all day to flash at him again.

By the time practice came to an end, he received a message from Yumiko.

_Tezuka-kun, I'm not forcing you to head over here. But if you really want to know, just come and we'll be waiting. Syusuke's okay so don't you worry too much._

He instinctively turned to Oishi who was drinking water next to him. "Oishi, make sure eveything's okay here. I need to go to Fuji's house to talk with his sister."

"I understand Tezuka. Say hi for us to him, ne? Tell him to go back to school. Eiji's going nuts without him around." Oishi said with a gentle smile.

Tezuka nodded, and almost hurriedly he went and changed, his heart frantically beating fast as he ready himself for the truth he longs to hear.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Fuji didn't appear on this chapter. I didn't mean it to coincide with his birthday. I didn't mean to be ironic. Reviews~! Tell me what you think again~! I hoped you readers out there liked my story so far. All TeFu addicts, let's celebrate~! It's Fuji's birthday~! (Jumping around madly) Reviews~! Thank you for reading again! I'll try to update sooner. My very hectic schedule's the only thing hindering me now. Happy Birthday again, Fuji~!


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** My luck and happiness continues on piling up. But owning them does not add up to it.

**A/N:** Hi again everyone~! Finally, an update! Whew, I've gone through days of thesis work so I haven't found the time to update. Only my exams to go, and I would be able to update more frequently. Thank you for those who supported and reviewed my fic! I'm too much grateful to all of you! I'm so happy that the new P.O.T manga was finally out(though I think the next one would be out on May) and I saw my favorite pair together again! Saa, I'll rant later, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy~!

* * *

My heart thumped as if drums hit hard with sticks. What was happening to me that I didn't know? All I know that my eyes wouldn't stay rooted on yours longer than I would have done. My breath suddenly shortens and I feel myself falter. This isn't like me at all; I don't know why I'm being so out of myself right now. From the corner of my eyes, I saw how you gave me a gaze that questions my weirdness and it was a good thing that the team and captain arrived to disrupt me from answering. Maybe I've lost my sane track of mind because I was rendered speechless. Oh, I really am out of myself.

I remembered how disoriented I've become as I stood with my other second year teammates. The captain was announcing the new line of Regulars. The atmosphere around me became instantly filled with anticipation. I was still lost somewhere on my thoughts. I would have never heard my name announced as a new Regular if Eiji didn't give me a painful nudge on my side. Then came my lamest late reaction as I stepped forward to receive my Regulars jersey, and gave my surprised laugh. Yeah, I was sort-of embarrassed as I heard some snide comments behind me on how I almost looked like I don't want to receive the distinction. Good thing that I've mastered the art of hiding behind my mask; no one noticed that something was wrong with me.

I took the chance to linger my eyes on you, and averted it back quickly as I caught your eyes on mine. Maybe you were still wondering why I am acting too weird. I myself don't know why I am like this. And maybe, just maybe, I was wrong to think that no one would notice; I'm starting to doubt my abilities because you seem to see right through me easily.

Practice commenced and I spent half of it zoning out. It was a good thing balls are ricocheting away from me, my mind was actually not in the practice at all. No one noticed, they are used seeing me like this. they just don't know I'm completely out of it.

The morning practice ended and I waited for you so we could head off to our new class. Along the way we were too engrossed with our talk that we almost forgot we were facing the same classroom. Then it both dawned to us that we were classmates.

I felt elated.

I felt excited.

I felt…I felt…as if…I've been granted a wish I knew not I made.

And the mere fact made my day.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER FIVE: TRUTH

* * *

  
**

If observed closely, it would seem that Tezuka could have zoomed the whole way to Fuji's house. Even if the anxiety he felt is enough to slow him down, his desire to know what was really happening became his fuel. The anticipation to know the reason he was bugged out the entire time was burning him.

He looked up as he quickened his pace. He silently thanked the heavens for not pouring down on him again, even if the sky darkened slightly above him. He couldn't afford another douse in the rain and wake up to another surprise.

His heavy footsteps came to halt in the doorsteps of the Fuji residence. His limbs felt dragged heavily on the ground, he couldn't move. Hesitation whispered him not to go on. Doubt teased him that he would be sorry. Curiosity begged him to learn the truth. Pity encouraged him to step forward. And fear lent him freedom. And freedom left him with no choices.

Tezuka knew that he was never once stepped on the courts unprepared. But why here, in front of this house, would he be so confused to what he will do? He felt that he lack something. But what could it be? He could already hear the voices of his peaking emotions. Is this state what you call _cowardice_?

The very thought intimidated the dignified captain. Not once did the thought cross the ocean of his mind. A coward captain is the least of all his weaknesses-to-be.

The door in front of him suddenly opened, and out came a hassled-looking Yuuta, looking unnerved for some reason. Tezuka can hear laughter inside, unmistakably by Fuji himself.

"Tezuka-san, ah, gomen." He watched Yuuta bow jerkily, looking embarrassed. He always treats the captain with respect every time he sees him. "What brings you here, Tezuka-san?" Yuuta had clearly found out what happened to his brother because his smile seemed too force.

"Yuuta~! Who's on the door?! Come back inside, aniki's missing you already!"

Tezuka saw a vein throbbed on Yuuta's forehead. If the feeling of unease seriousness isn't clouding his mind at the moment, he would find the whole scenario comical. "ANIKI!!! Stop that already!" Yuuta yelled, glaring at the opened door behind him.

But before Yuuta could yell back again, Fuji appeared with a beam on his face. The ghost of laughter lingered on his lips, as he cast a gaze at Yuuta and then to Tezuka who stood silently behind. He instantly froze when he saw the captain on his doorsteps.

"Syusuke, Yuuta! What are you two up to now? The door---Adult-kun!" beside Fuji appeared his sister, a look torn between relief and worry on her face seeing her two brothers and the unsuspecting Tezuka outside.

"Come inside, Tezuka-kun. Yuuta if you're going, just go. Syusuke, stop harassing Yuuta and go back inside." She beckoned Tezuka inside, and both of her siblings just stood there by the door. "Now." The sharpness in Yumiko's voice jolted them out of their senses. Yuuta murmured his goodbyes and left in a hurry. Fuji followed his sister and Tezuka inside, his eyes lingering on the captain's back.

The household seemed quiet; probably the parents of the two siblings are out again. Tezuka let his tennis bag land on the couch and took a seat beside it while Fuji prepared tea and Yumiko talking something to him. Finally, the two went over to him. Fuji set down two cups of tea in front of him, letting out another smile to Tezuka.

"How are you doing, buchou?" He greeted him casually. "How's practice?"

"The same as usual. By the way, Oishi and the Regulars says hi. And Eiji's going nuts without you around." Tezuka countered monotonously, saying Oishi's words to him exactly as he remembered.

The tensai chuckled softly, "Saa…I'll be back tomorrow, buchou."

Yumiko sat across Tezuka and sipped her tea. Her brother straightened up and said, "Well then, I'll be upstairs for now. Call me if you need something." Tezuka eyed him inquiringly, wondering why he had to go. But Fuji merely returned a smile that was rather forced and left.

"Does he not know, Yumiko-san?" Tezuka asked, his eyes following Fuji's frame until he disappeared.

"I'm afraid not, the doctor personally requested me to talk to him alone." She placed her cup of tea on the tray on the table and sighed softly and turned her attention to Tezuka.

She leaned on her hands and eyed him seriously. "Ne, Tezuka-kun, are you certain you want to hear this?" she murmured softly.

Tezuka nodded his head and said, "Is it really that worse? Did something really happen to him?"

She shook her head. "That's the problem, Tezuka-kun. Nothing happened." She gave a sigh. Tezuka looked puzzled for a moment. Something must have happened, as far as he know, amnesias occur when the mind is in some way traumatized by some accidents or such. Fuji couldn't just woken up and forgotten him in an instant could he?

"Before I tell you everything, Tezuka-kun…I hope you'll try to help him no matter what happens. Promise me, Tezuka-kun, that…that you'll never leave him." Her voice was solemn and serious, it made Tezuka doubt again.

Keeping his face taut and firm, he answered with complete honesty, "I promise, Yumiko-san."

There's no turning back now, this is what he decided and that's what he will do till the end. No regrets, no matter how painful the truth would be.

Yumiko gave off a sigh of defeat and she sat with her back leaning on the couch. "Tezuka-kun, we were right about Syusuke's situation, the doctor does agree that he has selective memory amnesia. The only problem is how he had it. The doctor said that it usually occurs when a person faces accidents that leaves trauma in the mind. And selective amnesia requires some kind of drug to forcefully remove another person's memory. He gave Syusuke some tests, and results were negative. He was never involved in any kind of accidents nor did he taken some kind of memory-erasing drug."

Tezuka listened carefully, aware of how he had barely moved when Yumiko started talking. He was always amazed that Fuji was gifted such brilliance that his effort is often not needed. He would have never thought that degree of intelligence would work at that kind of advantage. The kind of advantage he had never dreamed of happening.

"And…that's when the doctor asked me if I could talk to him alone."

Yumiko averted her eyes to the table in front of her and continued, "He told me that not all amnesias are a result of accidents. There are some who approach doctors because they wanted to forget someone. And in Syusuke's case, it's like that too, but he didn't approach anyone. It's rare, that's what the doctor said. Only traumatic events and drugs could cause the mind to forcefully shut down."

She paused again, and the aura of the room became slightly dimmed and gloomy.

"Tezuka-kun…" she continued, her voice gaining a soft and shaky pitch, "Syusuke…Syusuke chose to forget you."

Her voice rang on Tezuka's head, oscillating repeatedly as if he does not want to digest the fact he'd heard. But where's the pain he'd expected? It was as if his subconscious knew what was really happening. Or is he just already numbed by the pain?

"Syusuke chose to forget you on his own accord. The doctor said that that's the only possible way that Syusuke could have done. The problem is how he did it without any medical help or whatsoever. He said that something traumatic might have happened between the two of you, I tried to disagree, but I don't know anything about you two. And he also said that my brother alone would be able to return back his memories. He can't be induced with some kind of anti drugs because he never had any medical trace on what he did."

Is it anger that crept up slowly to his muddled head? Or maybe it's the more appropriate betrayal that dared to pronounce itself inside him? Yes, that's the lone possible reason why he felt totally shunted aside right now. He felt as if he was betrayed, the very person whom he trusted so much these past years never even knew that he existed in his life. And that said person did it on his own will.

It just doesn't seem right.

Is their friendship merely an illusion? Was it phantasm that he fell into?

But what have he done wrong? As far as he knew, he hadn't come short to his obligations as the captain and as a friend to the tensai. What went wrong? Is it possible that Fuji loathed him to the extent that he forced himself to forget him?

"Tezuka-kun? Are you okay? You look really pale!" Yumiko stood from her seat quickly, bustling over to where Tezuka sat. "Ne, Tezuka-kun!"

The stoic captain snapped out of his thoughts and managed to assure Yumiko that he's okay. "I'm okay, Yumiko-san. Really, I'm fine. I spaced out a bit, gomen."

Yumiko eyed him with concern, not at all convinced as she retreated back to her seat.

A minute of silence enveloped the room. Tezuka stared hard on the floor, as if the floor was sucking him in. Fuji's sister looked very sorry.

"Tezuka-kun…" She whispered softly and consolingly, "I understand how hard this is for you to accept. Syusuke never told me anything that he might think or notice against you, I know you might be thinking that he hated you. But, I think…it's really not the case…"

Her voice trailed off in a barely audible sound. "I know he can never hate you…"

Tezuka stood up, surprising Yumiko. "I need to go." He gave a short bow and was about to turn around and go when Yumiko suddenly spoke.

"Before you go, Tezuka-kun, let me tell you…something I never told anyone yet."

The urgency and uncertain nervousness in her tone made Tezuka halt.

"It's about a question Syusuke once asked me."

xXxXx

They were on the room again, sitting down across each other. After what Yumiko just told him, she came up with another revelation but before she could say further more, Fuji came bustling downstairs.

"Nee-san, is buchou still here?" Fuji called before appearing at the doorway. He stopped short as he caught sight of a pale-looking Tezuka and his slightly glaring sister. "Am I interrupting?" he added sheepishly with a grin.

"We're not finished yet, Syusuke. Go back to your room. I'll prepare dinner, Tezuka-kun would be eating with us, am I right Adult-kun?" She threw a knowing gaze at the captain, who nodded awkwardly almost immediately. She knew her brother wanted to see that captain of his; he was so interested to know more about this captain of him that morning when they came to the doctor. It made her smile bitterly. The irony of his brother's resolve is he's making himself closer to the very person he wanted to forget on the first place.

She saw him threw a sneaky glance to Tezuka again and left, looking disappointed. Curiosity must be torturing him while he was up on his room.

When they heard the door on his room slammed shut, Yumiko started their interrupted conversation. "That Syusuke, still the same. Always want to see his captain." She let out a chuckle, seeing the faint blush that appearing momentarily on Tezuka's cheeks.

"Saa, where were we? Aa… about that question. Tezuka-kun, I think this would help with the situation. I almost forgot that he asked me this, I only remembered last night."

"Syusuke came home in the middle of your second year. I don't know what happened to him. He looked all flushed and fidgety and somewhat…agitated about something. I don't understand what happened. When I ask him, he would merely stray off to another subject. And then he went silent all throughout dinner."

She paused, glancing sideways on the doorway again, as if expecting to see her brother. "That night, he came to ask me something. I saw how distant he looks, as if something's on his mind that's bugging him big time. And then he asked me this question that startled me so much."

"He asked me if it was possible that someone can forget someone by will."

Tezuka's eyes widened with unexpectedness.

"Of course, I didn't know it was possible back then, but I told him that maybe it is possible in some way. I don't know what made me say that, I know it's much of a lie. It's much too impossible for me. And I asked him what that was for, and he smiled and said he heard it somewhere and was just curious about it. I didn't know he was just bluffing; it never came to my mind that he would make something like that possible."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and continued, "Tezuka-kun, could you remember anything that happened in the middle of your second year?"

The captain went over his head, as if scanning the pages of his memory. As far as he knew, nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened back then.

"I don't remember anything bad happening, Yumiko-san." The doubt he felt intensified with what Yumiko said. That Fuji, he did get somewhat distant back at the middle of second year, but it's not something he felt intrigued upon. Fuji has some mood shifts oftentimes that he got used to it. It never occurred to him that he was the reason why the tensai was acting differently.

"Yumiko-san, I would try to resolve what I might unconsciously have done to him."

"I'm so sorry, Tezuka-kun. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

She stood up, and said, "I will prepare dinner now, you just stay there okay?" her kind eyes bear the look of concern that reached Tezuka's heart.

"Hn." He nodded and sat there, mulling over the things he just discovered.

"Adult-kun,…just remember…that I'm certain Syusuke would never hate you. Never, it could be anything else, but he does not hate you, okay?"

Her kind gaze showed pity and console to him. The firmness on her words severed the tight knot on his chest even a bit. But what other reason would be that Fuji would be feeling to forget him like this?

He heard Yumiko calling the tensai and in the corner of his eyes, he saw him walk to the kitchen while stealing another glance at the room.

From that moment on, he felt the twinge of his heart as he remembered that the Fuji glancing at him right now is different from the one who observed him before.

Much as he deny, he couldn't ignore the fact that he missed those familiar gazes even more.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I've done some research on that kind of amnesia and it does have a drug(I don't know the name) to make your mind forget about something or someone. Judjing from the fact that Fuji's totally unpredictable when he thinks, I made it possible for him to forget without any intrusion. Hahaha, the idea came not as a surprise for me when I was thinking of plot twists. Anyhow, the manga~! I was elated when I've realized that Tezuka made his first appearance with Fuji and then had his first dialougue with Fuji too~! (oops! I hope I didn't spoil anyone. gomen~!) TeFu addict rantings...got carried away again. Reviews! Reviews! Maybe after my three day exams, I could be able to reply back to those who reviewed personally. I'm not gonna be busy that point on. Thank you for reading. Maybe I'll update on White Day. Reviews~!


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I own them. The next thing I knew, men in suits took me away and dumped me in the hopeless dump site for my kind.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm sad that only few had reviewed my last updated chapter. waaa...Let me feel your support and encouragement guys! I can at last be free to write any time I feel like it coz exams are over! For those who have reviewed thank you guys again! This is chapter six. I hope things won't be depressing from this point. Happy White Day, guys! Without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

I've been expecting that the rest of the following days after that little shock would be good. I was practically exuding off this kind of sunny beams of happiness the entire week. And it was then that I tasted the hardships of being a part of Seigaku's prestigious club.

Yuuta, my younger brother, started school here in Seishun Gakuen too. Of course, I, the brother, am very much proud and ecstatic of the fact that my little brother would finally be on the same school and hopefully, on the same club as mine. But the fact that because of my growing popularity and my widespread ingenuity would shun him on the corner had never occurred on my mind. It was probably the hardest thing that I had to deal.

I love my brother, so much that it pained me when I see him walk on the corridors with students whispering behind the backs of hands. When I approach him, he would glare seething at me and shove me off. When I try to talk to him, he would merely ignore me. It's like the Yuuta I know back then was gone.

The situation worsened when he decided to quit the club almost too early, he hadn't even attended one practice, he signed his resignation almost a day after he passed his letter to join the club. The rumor reached my ears. They were comparing him again to me, and called him the "Tensai's brother" with sarcasm. They would want to know if he could play as finesse and as astounding as mine. But they judged him without even knowing him. And as a result, the perfect picture I once saw in my mind was torn to pieces.

I don't if it was how they treat my brother, or is it how he hated me so much that caused me pain. I became suddenly withdrawn from everyone, even you. My performance in both class and tennis practice suddenly lacked color. At home, Yuuta's deliberate avoidance made it even worse. I felt I have no one to run into.

It was a Saturday afternoon; I was left alone at the house with my entire family out, when the doorbell rang. I was still feeling blue; I was still subdued as I opened the door, expecting no one to visit. But when I lift my head to see who came, I was entirely taken aback that it was you who was standing maladroit in front of my eyes.

Even in my distressed state, I manage to laugh at you, you look like a lost dog embarrassed to enter a house he was generously been offered. I asked what your intention would be, and you merely said that you want to visit. It would be your first time; you never came to my house in your own accord. It lifted my spirits up. Oh, I want to hold you so badly at that time, you came at the right moment when I needed someone to talk to.

I told you everything. I couldn't help spilling all my misery out to you, but you never once interrupted my anguished tirade. I don't know how it happened, I don't know if it was me who did it or you, but I knew that I was already sobbing at your shoulders, with your arms around me awkwardly. I looked pitiful, a rare sight for such a cheerful person with a smiling face. But your warm gesture made everything okay.

From that point on, I stood bravely and straightened the mistakes that I've made. It is hard to make him forget his anger to me, but I accepted his decision to transfer to St. Rudolph at the middle of the term. If it was his will, then I'd understand him.

But what made everything turn out this fine and smooth was that warm embrace that you gave my heart unconsciously searched for.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER SIX: ACCEPTANCE

* * *

  
**

The sun finally peeked out from the clouds. The honey haired boy looked up to see the optimism the sky is displaying right now. Fuji was walking to school, fresh and excited. He missed the whole team, even for a day of absence. He wondered what went on during practice. Tezuka went dead on silent last night when they ate dinner. It made him wonder what his sister and his captain talked about again. His sister said nothing was wrong with him and his amnesia, but he couldn't help but think that something is.

"Fuji~! Ohayo nya~!"

Fuji gaped behind him and saw his best friend pushing some students off his way to him, arms flailing wildly. Smiling, he waited for those arms to wrap him in a bear hug, as what Eiji used to do. Oishi stood behind the spot where Eiji was moments before, together with the slightly distracted Tezuka.

"Good morning, Eiji, Oishi. Buchou, good morning too." He saw Tezuka give a nod to return the gesture, and continued on walking.

"Fuji, I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how sensei scolded me yesterday because I was zooming out again. I forgot that you weren't there to help me and I got detention and Tezuka gave me laps me for being late nya!" Eiji ranted in one breath. The tensai smiled, as Eiji released his grip on him.

"Saa…isn't that a bit harsh of you, buchou?" he teased, continuing their walk to the direction of the clubroom. They met the other team members on the way there and everything felt like it was back to normal albeit lacking one element; Fuji's usual way of treating Tezuka. Everything between those two was altered. It's like a second meeting between the two who displayed such friendship that the team can't describe full well. That would be the very reason why almost all of them got teary-eyed when that startling revelation dawn on them.

"Hn. He needs to learn. He's always depending on you."

"Oishi~! Tezuka's being rude to me again!!!!" Eiji clung on to Oishi this time, pouting while glaring at Tezuka.

"Saa…are you always this guarded, buchou? That's pretty amazing, ne? A discplinarian captain." A soft chuckle escaped those lips; he looked up to Tezuka, who merely looked straight ahead.

Momo snickered at the back and said, "Fuji-senpai, you should get to know him soon, he's a rather interesting person." He and the remaining team had just caught up with them, and Momoshiro was already snooping around.

Tezuka cast a side glare to Momoshiro, opening the door of the clubroom.

"Maa, Momoshiro, you're making me so curious, I think I might not be able to get off from his side." He let off another cheery chuckle, "Is that okay with you buchou?"

Tezuka stopped a smile from appearing on his face. Fuji was still Fuji, minus the memories of him. He was glad that nothing was distorted. And he would most likely want to agree to Fuji; he himself felt he never want to let the tensai off his side for the moment.

But instead he shrugged the query off.

As he changed into his jersey, he remembered his resolved compensation to help Fuji despite the fact that the latter would possibly hate him more for doing so. No matter how painful the possible reason may be, he would still want the Fuji he knew before to come back if not for him, but for the sake of the team.

He slammed his locker shut and went ahead to the door, leaving Fuji and the other Regulars chatting behind. Little did he know that a pair of interested and curious eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the door.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai…" Momoshiro continued as he turned to his senpai only to find him spaced out. "Eh, Fuji-senpai, I was talking to you, were you even listening?"

Fuji gave a slight start at snapped his attention back to the reality that is the clubroom in the midst of his chat with Momoshiro. Beside him, the sophomore looked rattled, shaking his head in disbelief as he fixed his things and as well as trying to shut his mouth from laughing out loud.

"Saa, I'm sorry, Momo. What was it you telling me then?" said Fuji, dismissing the fact that his kouhai was trying hard not to laugh.

"Just forget about it, Fuji-senpai…there are more things that are important that it…" Momo answered through clenched teeth, grinning goofily.

"May I ask what in the world is funny?" he sounded so innocent that Momo came guffawing as he stood and grab his racket.

"Let's just say…hmmm…you don't change senpai."

And with that Momo left together with Eiji and Oishi who were busy talking about something.

But before the door slammed as he too, stood up to get up, he could swear he heard Momoshiro say "Go get him, Fuji-senpai, I know you won't remotely forget him."

And it left Fuji puzzled.

xXxXx

While the Regulars had their practice matches, Tezuka reside on his usual stance and place at the sidelines, watching the team. He half wished that Fuji would stand behind him and tease him endlessly. It is true that one would never realize how a person is important until they disappear. Even if that person is very much present in front of him and not disappearing any moment. No matter how the tensai's teasing would madden him, he would take hundreds of it than face a very different Fuji.

Subconsciously he scanned the courts to look for the lithe boy, who he found nowhere. Wondering where on earth would that tensai slack off to again, he suddenly felt a tap behind his back.

Turning around he met the sweet smiling face of Fuji himself.

"Fuji." He didn't understand why his breathing suddenly became uneven as he stare at Fuji's face.

"Were you perhaps, looking for me buchou? I was behind here the entire time."

"Aa." Tezuka nodded, gaze still fixed at Fuji. It was awkward, how would you treat someone who forgotten who you are casually?

"Why aren't you practicing with them?" Tezuka asked suddenly, only realizing that Fuji was not at all doing his responsibilities.

Fuj let out a grin. "Aa, I got distracted. I want to watch instead."

Distracted? With whom? Tezuka let of a sigh of resignation.

"Were you behind me the entire time?"

Fuji nodded. He had been staring the entire time without Tezuka knowing or noticing even a thing. It just came to him that if he spend more time with the captain, he would be most likely to remember some things about him.

"Tezuka-buchou—"

"Tezuka is enough. You don't have to add formalities."

The tensai nodded with interest. And then he started asking some queries as he stood by Tezuka the entire time, both almost forgetting that they are in the middle of practicing. And they unconsciously failed to notice how their eyes would lock together longer than they would ever do before.

"Tezuka-buchou is too engrossed with his talk with Fuji-senpai, it's already dismissal time. Somebody interrupt them please." Echizen said in a monotonous voice, eyeing his two senpais warily.

"Just look at them! It's as if nothing happened at all nya!" Kikumaru ogled at those two, with a huge kitty grin plastered on his face. Almost all of the Regulars had already finished their matches, without any of those coming sense to Tezuka.

Momo sniggered again, seeing the lengthy eye contacts those two were having. "Oh, leave them be. It's only the first time buchou would forget the world because of our tensai."

"Fsshh…baka peach, you just don't want buchou to know you've lost from Taka-senpai again."

"Shut up, Viper!"

"Oishi, care to go there and interrupt that talk they have? The whole team is already slacking off." Inui informed, scribbling something at his notebook. Oishi looked hesitant to even approach them. Instead, they just watched those two in silence.

"Tezuka, I think it's almost dismissal time." Fuji inquired, laughing at the dawning surprise look on the captain. He looked embarrassed for a moment but as he spotted the team staring at them with Momo and Eiji laughing did he get pissed off and strode over to scold them. Fuji chuckled and muttered loud enough for Tezuka to hear, "Tezuka, let's talk again some time."

And the captain couldn't believe that he had completely let his guard down that moment.

Fuji's presence alone is enough to make him forget where he was.

xXxXx

"Tezuka, can we walk home together?"

They were alone in the clubroom that afternoon. It was Tezuka's turn to check up and lock the clubroom. And Fuji waited patiently for him, quietly leaning on a corner as Tezuka checked the room.

Tezuka was caught off guard with the question that he paused what he was doing. Is Fuji starting to…remember even snippets of his lost memory?

"Is it okay, Tezuka? Or am I a bother?"

Tezuka zipped up his bag and shouldered it as he turned to Fuji. "It's okay. Let's go."

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Now I know that buchou can't be disturbed during tennis practice." Fuji said casually, "But I sure do want to see that silly look on your face again." He added his familiar chuckle that rang like soft music on Tezuka's ears.

The captain glared half committed at him, trying to stop another pestering smile from appearing on his face. It has been weird because normally he could go on with his everyday routine and scenario without stopping his uncomfortable inclination to smile.

"Hn."

"Ne, you really are a man of few words, am I right?"

Tezuka glanced at him, confirming the question with an approving look. It was somewhat unsettling, how Fuji is barely getting to know him as their time together closes the last curtain call. Only a few months left and they are about to graduate.

It's true. Life is full of ironies.

"Maa, but you really are interesting, Tezuka."

A sweet smile formed to those soft lips again. The sight marveled Tezuka that he slowed down his pace.

"Tezuka, is something wrong? You look flushed."

Flushed?

How did that happen?

Fuji stepped forward and lifted the back of his hand to brush the side of Tezuka's cheeks as the latter stood still. Fuji thought that this rare sight is so much beautiful that he couldn't resist reaching out to touch the captain's face.

Was it possible for the heart to burst out with unexplainable emotions? What was happening that a perceptive captain like him wouldn't even pinpoint?

"Fuji…"

The tensai snapped from his reverie and withdraw his hand as quickly as he can, a faint blush coloring his face.

"Aa, gomen." He murmured, embarrassed.

The silence that followed was very awkward. Tezuka tried as much as he could to calm down his racing heart, he felt as if he ran a hundred laps just then.

The sight of Tezuka's house disrupted the awkward silence.

Putting his stolid look again, he turned to Fuji and said, "See you tomorrow Fuji."

"You too, Tezuka."

A flash of blue and a smile meet his gaze before he turned around and headed to the door of his house.

That night, Tezuka tossed around his bed, no single thoughts came sliding in his head except that of that Fuji. What happened earlier bugged him. It was mortifying for someone like him to be that flustered with just a little gesture.

But it felt so good. And the face that he saw full of new found wonder earlier was imprinted in his memory.

Does this mean he's starting to accept the fact that he was forgotten?

Is starting all over again what he wants?

Or the frustration and sadness resides deep within, still and silent for now?

But why do Fuji's words affects him in surprising ways than it has before?

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading~! What do you think? I'm open for any suggestion for some TeFu moments. hahaha...my brain's all muddled up! I don't know how long this story would be, but I'm thinking of thirteen or so chapters. Reviews! I'm going to reply now, as I have no more stuff so important to do! White Day~! Oh yeah, I have a oneshot fic for White Day entitled **True Pretenses**, a sequel to my Valentine's Day oneshot fic, Dread to Love, submitted today. I hope you would read too and leave a review. Thank you in advance~! Happy White Day, minna-san! Don't forget to leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Since when did I have the right to own them?

**A/N:** I should have updated much earlier like what I've expected of myself. But the severe Writer's Block is literally killing me! All I can do is stare at the computer, unable to write anything sensible to my story. Sometimes I wish I was busy because it is only then I find ideas sprouting one after the other. Good thing I've managed to write this one. Thank you again for those who have reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy the read everyone. Reviews!

* * *

The time came when my sadness and nostalgia subsided. Thanks to your amazing healing capabilities, that I knew you have no idea you possessed, that I was almost instantly zapped back to my usual self. I may be using some weird hyperbolas here, but that's just how I felt after you circled your arms around me. Now I've totally understood the power of a simple gesture. Humans are interesting. It never ceases to startle me on how I behave or think when you're around.

But then there are times that I would feel like you were acting differently around me. I don't know if you are conscious to that fact, but in my eyes, it's almost like you're tense when around me. I've begun to notice that after what you did to me. I chase you around but then it seems like you unconsciously back away. Are we in some game of hide and seek? Are we in a step of tango? I thought we were waltzing in the same rhythm? But why are you stepping back while I step forward?

But I think you were unconscious. There are times that when I reach out or touch you accidentally, you would be tensing up without any reason. But you only do that when I do such things. What's wrong? Are you humiliated by your actions? Or is it something else? Am I bothering you?

I cornered you once; I could still remember how you instantly froze and how I saw that unmistakable hesitance in your eyes. I asked you what's wrong. You just stood there, unable to find the words you want to say, fidgeting. You could have just pushed me off, I was the lithe one, but you didn't. I don't know how long we stood there, our eyes held each other's gazes. I can feel your hesitation. I can see the accumulating tint of red in your face. What's wrong? I don't understand. All you did was flush in front of me without any good reason. What happened to the usually stoic person in front of me?

Then, you said it was nothing. You lie so terribly; if the situation is not this serious, I would have almost burst out laughing. I said that if it was something about me, you ought to speak. But you merely shrugged, and then you said that you yourself don't understanding a thing. I was stunned. We were both lost. What was happening that we didn't know? What was it we couldn't exactly point our fingers in to? Is it the same for both of our cases?

I know it was foolish. One might be shouting the both of us some sense. But believe me, I had no idea. We were both geniuses when facing the court and school; idiots when it comes to emotions and the heart.

All I'd managed to say was an offer that we both take on this challenge. We are both baffled by emotions we couldn't understand. I told you that we could decipher this together. Funny, it's as if we aren't humans, you and I. Complexities can sometimes backfire at you. They say we are the most complex of all students in the school, but we're the most dumbest and densest in terms of things that almost everyone excels and understands too well. It was our deal. I had never thought back then that what I would understand and discover would change me and everything that I treasure.

But I knew I was up for it. I want to know why when I look at you, I feel as if there's a horde of flying insects on my stomach, or why when you're close to me, I feel like I've been running my whole life because my heart accelerates making it hard to breath.

Part of growing up maybe? It's too cliché for my liking.

Life can be too pun-loving sometimes. Life loves to throw jokes at you that it knew you wouldn't get the gist.

As days go by, we would tend to hang out at my house to study. Inseparable, as Eiji said. He was all pouty and puppy-eyed when he sees me during practice, whining on how I barely talk to him now, and that I've been constantly on your company. He said that I rarely leave your side. True, I always stood by your side. But we're classmates, what's wrong with always being together?

I just can't seem to get enough of you. Everyone has been noticing our closer attachment to each other that they started questioning. Is something wrong with that?

All I know for sure is that as days crept by, the thing I hadn't understood for quite a while is slowly dawning on me.

Can't it be--?

No, it can't be…no…do I like you?

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 7: POSSIBILITIES

* * *

  
**

It was a rather fine Saturday morning when the Seigaku Regulars finished their weekend practice. Things were pretty much the same in routine but only differ in the atmosphere. Secretly, they observed the situation with their very eyes. The shock wasn't absorbed yet, but the reality of the situation had already made its mark on them.

After the practice, Tezuka invited Fuji over his house, which the tensai gladly accepted. The remaining members of the team stayed together, watching the two wistfully as they walked in a slow progress towards the direction of the captain's house.

"Guys, want to eat at my place?" Kawamura offered sheepishly. The others nodded in agreement, especially Momo whose stomach grumbled in sync with his nod.

Usually, the team would resume in their conversation and bickering as they make their way to their destination. But now, silence bit their tongue and they walked without uttering a word. Each was strangely enough, drawn in by their thoughts, thoughts that were about their captain and tensai.

It was only when they were inside Taka's that they uttered a word again.

"Taka-san, I'll order my usual." Said Inui monotonously, looking down on his notebook to read something. The others gave their order and sat together on a table. Even if it was already lunch hour, there were only a few customers eating.

"Mou…why so silent, minna-san?" Kikumaru whined as he settled beside Oishi. The acrobat was not at all used with all the silence between his team, especially when they eat together. "If Fuji was here, we'd be…" he stopped, looking down, invisible cat ears dropping lopsidedly.

The Regulars gave each other awkward gazes. It was then that it occurred to them that they had been thinking much about those two.

"When…would Tezuka realize…" Inui muttered under his breath quietly, the rest ogled at him with rapt attention. It was weird enough that Inui, the team's reliable informant, had remained silent to the topic at hand. By now, he would usually rant about his gathered data possibilities on that matter.

"Realize what?" queried Oishi, looking worried for the millionth time.

"Don't tell me all of you hadn't noticed anything?" retorted Inui.

Echizen spoke with a rather innocent tone "Notice what senpai? Buchou's the same…even after what he discovered about Fuji-senpai."

Inui furrowed his brows, hastily scanning his notes, letting a disbelieving sigh.

"I've been collecting the data of those two since first year. True, those two are much of a challenge. I can never point out if the data that I got from them are accurate." Inui pushed his glasses up, emitting a reflective glare before he continued, "According to my data---"

"Ne, Inui-senpai, are you trying to tell us that Tezuka-buchou hasn't realized Fuji-senpai has feelings for him?" Momoshiro piped out with a nonchalant expression on his face. Everyone gaped at him surprised. Inui looked disbelieving, how did that Momoshiro get that kind of accurate idea in accordance to his data.

"Is that true, baka peach?" argued Kaido, doubting his rival's word. Momoshiro shot him a glare.

"Of course, it's true! I don't need to be Inui-senpai just to know that." He said, with the air of coolness on his tone.

Oishi turned to Inui, "Is it, Inui?"

The data man scanned the faces of his friends and nodded. He saw the flicker of unexpectedness and a sudden wave of understanding in their faces. "Haven't any of you noticed? Fuji is practically all over Tezuka. My data accurately says so, and I had been collecting since first year."

"The small yet prolonged glances, the genuine smile, the hint of flush on his face, the way he stand close to Tezuka all the time are the hinting of his infatuation. He may skilled with his façade, but there are instances wherein he would slip and I never fail to notice them. But when our second year came, it became more pronounced. Tezuka still won't notice anything, he's far too dense."

"I'm right! Fuji-senpai could be the hardest to read when it comes to things like tennis and emotions, but somehow, I could see his sole treatment to buchou. I would want to tease him if he wasn't such a feared sadist as he is." Momo said with a laugh.

"Nyah…I didn't notice anything…" Kikumaru whined helplessly.

Momoshiro smirked. "Kikumaru-senpai, that's no surprise! AW! Hey that hurts!" Kikumaru smacked his kouhai playfully on the back of his head, pouting.

"Inui, you mean it had been a while?" Oishi continued, ignoring Momo and Kikumaru. "And Tezuka has no clue?" Even him, as Tezuka's best friend had never thought Fuji would feel that way, he had always thought the latter is merely looking up to Tezuka like he knew that they all do.

"It was to be expected that Tezuka won't know. He's the densest person I've ever known." answered Inui looking skeptical. True, it's as if Tezuka's mind only revolves around his preoccupation; tennis.

"Fshuuu…is this why…Fuji-senpai…" Kaido begun, looking uncertain.

"That's what I don't know. I don't want to jump into conclusions yet, but I do have my own…data on things." Inui rambled on, knowing what his kouhai was thinking.

Echzen shifted on his seat, looking suddenly interested. "It could be possible, am I right, senpai?"

Inui stared at the freshmen and got the point he was asking. "Yes, it might be possible that that's the reason. But knowing Fuji, it could be entirely something else. You know how unpredictable and warp his mind runs."

That moment Takashi appeared with plates of sushi on his hands, slightly smiling. "Here are your order guys, enjoy."

"Taka-senpai, you made this yourself?" Momo asked, eyeing the food hungrily.

The sushi chef-to-be scratched his head shyly and nodded. "I'm hoping that you guys could give me some critics."

Oishi smiled kindly, "Of course, we'd be glad to, Taka-san."

"It's a pity Fujiko-chan's not here to taste my wasabi sushi. Say, Eiji, want to try it in place of Fujiko? I'll give some more of your favorites for free if you do!" Taka grinned at Kikumaru who practically looked as if he just choked on his sushi.

"Nya, no thanks Taka-san…I'll pass nya!" he said, sweat dropping. "Now that you mentioned him, I wonder what's happening with those two…Tezuka is pretty much determined to coax the old Fuji back nya."

The others nodded in agreement.

Momo gave a laugh again. "I wonder what would happen with those two."

This time, it was Echizen who smacked Momoshiro at the back of his head. "It's no laughing matter, Momo-senpai."

"Fshuu…baka." Kaido whispered as he took a bite off his sushi.

"Hmm…I wonder what those two are doing now nya." whispered Kikumaru as he stared off to space while munching his sushi, ignoring his bickering kouhais completely.

xXxXx

Awkwardness was never this much pronounced when he's with Fuji. Asking Fuji over was never much of a complicated ordeal until that very moment. It was pretty much hilarious, how a person like him would be this maladroit to someone he knew for years now. To think that years would help him in situations like this is much like a joke right now.

But Tezuka was much grateful that Fuji agreed. To be honest, he has nothing up his sleeves, a plan to make Fuji remember him again. It just occurred to him that he wanted to invite Fuji, nothing so special about it.

"Thanks for the invite, Tezuka. I want to see your house again. Last time I was there, I was too preoccupied to even notice where I am." A smile appeared on his face as he gazed ahead.

Tezuka remembered that everything about him was forgotten, add the memories that they spent in his own house.

After a while, they arrived at Tezuka's house. It was strangely quiet and still, the house was empty again.

"Do they always leave you alone, Tezuka?"

"They always visit my relatives during weekends. I'm used to it."

They went up to Tezuka's room in silence. Fuji was staring at the house with interest. Tezuka just can't resist glancing now and then at the tensai. It's as if he was expecting the latter to just snap form his forgotten reverie and surprise him with his old memories intact.

"You have a nice house." He stated again, smiling softly.

"Thank you." It's peculiar to have someone who had been to your house for a long while to suddenly be observing the place for the first time.

He's really not used to this at all. When will he get used to it?

"Ne, a neat-freak, are we Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as he took in the orderly arrangement of the captain's room. It was as if no one is lodging inside. "Saa…it's as if the one staying here isn't a teenager." He stifled a laugh as he said that, not knowing if it might irritate the person behind him. But Tezuka felt glad that somehow the tensai hadn't lost his old penchant for teasing him. Although that joke was the type he would glare Fuji right on.

He watched as the lithe boy walked to his bed and took a seat at the edge, looking as if he was out of place for some reason.

Tezuka sighed and sat beside the prodigy. "Something bothering you?" he asked carefully, eyeing the latter as he continued on staring ahead.

"Aaa…I was just thinking."

"Do you want some tea and biscuits? I'll prepare one." He saw the tensai nod at him and he walked away from the bed. From the corners of his eyes, he saw Fuji stand up and grab one of his books from his shelf and plopped down on the bed again.

"Can I borrow this, Tezuka?" he called out before Tezuka disappeared behind the door. He heard him mutter his agreement before the door shut closed. Smiling slightly, he subconsciously leaned down his back on Tezuka's pillow as he started to flip the pages of the book and instantly got absorbed.

Meanwhile, the captain busied himself with the tea he was preparing. He leaned his back against the wall, sighing for the umpteenth time. He racked his brains of something to do or something to tell to Fuji. Was he really this tactless?

After a few minutes of waiting, the kettle let off some steam and he turned the knob off. He was still absorbed on his thoughts as he prepared the tea and biscuits on a tray.

When he marched back up to his room, he almost lost his grip on the tray as he saw Fuji grabbing hold of his pillows as he continued on reading his book. But his quick eyes noticed how tired Fuji's eyes are but he kept on stopping it from dropping.

"Fuji."

He saw the prodigy slid off his bed and went over him. "Ah, gomen. I didn't ask your permission."

"Aa…it's okay. You look tired."

He saw the unmistakable look of surprise that crossed Fuji's face in a matter of seconds. But he patched it up with his ever reassuring smile. "I can manage, Tezuka."

They sat down on the floor and Fuji drank and ate his share silently. Tezuka was growing worried if the latter was starting to get bored with his company.

In the end, he probed his doubts into a question. "Fuji, do you find my company…monotonous as what others always think of?"

As predicted, the tensai was caught off-guard with his question. He saw those entrancing blue eyes flash at him again and a chuckle followed shortly after that.

"Of course not, Tezuka. I like your company. True, you prefer silence as I have noticed but, you're not boring as what you might be thinking you are. Haven't someone told you that before?"

The captain lowered his gaze, remembering Fuji suddenly assaulting him back on his freshmen year about his one of a kind reputation as the tacit and stolid boy. It turned out Fuji was fascinated by this trait of his.

"Aa. Hai, someone told me already." He said, his tone rather wistful.

Fuji smiled as he drained his tea cup and said, "Saa, that person must be important to you, ne?" he observed the expression dwelling on his captain's face as he saw him fight down a twitching sad smile to appear.

Tezuka locked his eyes to Fuji for a while, feeling the pain he felt sting again. Still not breaking eye contact, he answered, "Yes, he is."

Fuji lowered his eyes immediately; feeling as if that stare he was given was implying something. His captain really is interesting. As he looked up again, he saw the latter grab hold of the tray and stood up.

"Tezuka, can I?" He said, eyeing the bed before fixing his gaze with the captain.

A nod came before the door shut close again. Fuji descended back to Tezuka's bed.

For some reason, the bed was really cozy and inviting for his liking. Add the fact that Tezuka's scent dominates it, he felt almost too tempted to close his eyes and sleep. He flipped open the book he was holding and read it, until those words he sees lulled him to a peaceful slumber.

When Tezuka went back, it came as no surprise to find the tensai sleeping on his bed. He was already losing his battle with sleep earlier on.

His feet carried him to his bed, his eyes locking to the beautiful face in front of him. Remembering what he said earlier on, he couldn't resist letting one of his rare smiles.

"Fuji…"

Yes, he's important. He always is.

* * *

**A/N:** Wah. I've been held up by this stupid writer's block. I'm afraid to loose touch with what I'm writing! Reviews...I need some dose of motivation to coax me out of my deprived sleep in writing! Gambatte for me! I hope I can finish the next chapter of this one. I'm running out of TeFu moments. Anyone up for suggestions? It'll be of big help and I promise I won't own it. I'm just imprisoned by my lethal writer's block. I still couldn't update my first fic. But I do have a new one entitled **As the Pendulum Swings**, that I would be posting soon. My attempt for a serious yaoi and some dark themes...and it will be FujixTezuka...eventual TeFu at the middle.(rated m) I hope that I could be up to it. No one's beta-ing me with all my stories. I will push through the major wirter's block! Reviews everyone!! REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Who owns them aside from Konomi Takeshi-sensei?

**A/N:** At last, an update! hahahah...It was suppose to be over the weekends but my stupidity again...add the idiotic writer's block. But it was a huge "AT LAST!" for my first fic, koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta, it was like months since I've last updated for that one! Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, here's the eight chapter!! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to drop by a review while you're at it!

* * *

I couldn't think.

I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't look at you.

I think I like you.

Much as I deny, I know it's true. I like you. I really like you. That explains why I've been interested at you so much. Is it wrong to like someone? It's not, right? It wouldn't matter. I'm contented with being at your side and being your friend.

I like you.

The idea played on my mind like a mantra. It had me brimming with happiness again, such euphoria that exudes brightly. It had me beaming to anyone I see on my path. It had me acing all the practice matches that I had.

I have never thought liking someone would feel this exhilarating.

Once, on my way home, I saw you head over the direction of the hospital. It had me worried. Was something wrong with you that I haven't realized? I could feel the frantic beat of my heart as I waited patiently outside the hospital building. I would want to enter, but I'm afraid of what I might hear. Maybe it was your left shoulder again. My worry grew as I stood there clutching my coat.

Then, the door opened and I saw you. I instantly put on my façade; I wouldn't want to bother you. You asked me why I didn't go inside because it's freezing outside. I said I wouldn't want to be a bother. I asked if your shoulder is okay, you said you had it checked up. For a minute there, I thought it was something to get worried from, but I guess you surprised me again. It was better though. You told me that I should have just come in too. But I reasoned out that I didn't want to be in the way of your check-up. And waiting didn't bore me out. I was far too preoccupied thinking of you to let ennui settle on my head.

You asked me suddenly what my trail of thoughts was. I knew it was better to keep my mouth shut lest I spill something I shouldn't, but I spoke of the first thing that came to my mind. I wondered what would have happened if we both went to different schools. You commented on what I've said, you sound skeptical too, maybe you thought I sound too ridiculous. But I merely ignored your rhetoric, and I ranted on how we could have bumped together in some tournament and had a grand match between the two of us.

I couldn't fight down a smile when you said maybe. And I continued on my query when I asked you if you prefer us to be in the same school or in a different one as enemies. I was excited to know your answer, but as typical of you, you only uttered that daydreaming isn't in your liking.

My thoughts were cut short when I looked up and saw the gentle, pure white snow; the first of the year descended slowly on us. We stood there for a while, the soothing presence of the snow calms us. Smiling, I asked you if you were to climb the Snow Mountains this year. The answer that you gave made my spirits lift. I want to climb it with you. And I added the fact that I would also want our team to be there too. If the opportunity arises, that's what you said as you turn your back on me and walked on. I felt my attraction grew more as the words sink in and as the scene momentarily made me want to be closer to you. I couldn't help but think that I could climb any heights with you. It's true, I feel as if I could do the impossible with you around me.

Heart pounding, I caught up with you and subconsciously opened the umbrella I was holding to and held it up to cover us both from the snow. I knew that from that very moment on, I'm falling in to something deeper, deeper that the sea of emotion I'm already trudging on.

I couldn't help it.

I like you far too much.

And it intensifies.

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 8: DAWNING

* * *

  
**

Tezuka bolted awake, panting heavily as if he'd been running at that moment. For some reason, his heart was clamoring speed; it was because of the dream he had. Or was it a reality?

The dream he had was vivid. And it starred Fuji. He dreamt of that smile he knew oh so well but had clearly not understood the context it hides, that eyes that held beauty at its finest but unexpectedly went blank, loosing the life and vigor it has and something else that bore a hole on him. He shivered as he sat up; feeling the unexplainable racing of his heart that somehow has nothing related to the fear he'd felt upon seeing those eyes yet again.

He got up and sauntered off to his bathroom, in desperate need to jolt his senses out.

Dousing his face with cold water, almost forgetting that today's temperature went low and it was freezing; he almost cursed himself as he shivered again. He let his guard down again, and it was because of Fuji…again.

It was Sunday. Tezuka had no plans whatsoever so he stayed indoors, enjoying the cold while reading his favorite novel and sipping a tea on the table beside him. The team won't have a match for the next two weeks so they should be keeping things easy for now.

Yesterday before Fuji left his household, the latter said they would have a visitor today that's why he can't hang-out with him. It surprised him when Fuji said that, he never actually asked him to come over. But it seems Fuji didn't notice what he said because he didn't dawdle on the subject long enough for Tezuka to utter a word about it.

He stood up to return his cup of tea back at the kitchen when the phone rang. Setting the cup at a nearby table, he got hold of the phone.

"Moshi moshi." A soft voice that he'd recognize anywhere spoke on the line. A smile made its way to his face again before he even had the thought to stop it.

"Fuji."

"Saa, Tezuka. Glad you picked up." He could hear the smile on Fuji's voice along with the noises in the background. It appeared as though there a lot of kids at Fuji's place right now.

"Aa. Are there a lot of visitors today?"

"Yeah, I thought it was only my cousin stopping by. I guess you can say she brought the whole family with her. My little cousins are tugging on me." Tezuka could hear him hindering a chuckle from coming, imagining him dodging the little kids who seemed to have seen him in a new light.

"Aa. So why did you call?"

Fuji was about to answer back when Tezuka heard a booming little voice on the other line and heard Fuji mutter instead, "Ouch! Hey, Nee-san, he's grabbing my hair! I'm still on the phone!"

Tezuka almost laughed hearing Fuji's unusual pleading voice that was tinted with slight annoyance. That kid who grabbed him must have grabbed hard to make him exclaim like that. The image of Fuji struggling with a little enthusiastic kid grabbing hold of him was something he wanted to witness for himself.

"Fuji…"

"Ne, gomen, heh, it was painful, those kids…they've taken a liking with my hair and they took advantage of my height to grab me." Fuji seemed to find it all interesting as he chuckled amusingly. "It's like Eiji's here in the form of little kids. Ne, what were you asking earlier?"

"Maa, I almost forgot. Care to come out tonight? Just for a walk you know, down by the park."

The captain fell silent for a while, absorbing the words that flitted out of the phone in stunned disbelief. Did Fuji just ask him that?

Pushing the question away he said, "Okay. What time so I could drop by at your place?"

That caught Fuji unexpectedly, Tezuka heard him mumble something akin to surprise. Even he himself was utterly caught off-guard with what he said. "Aa…maybe around seven. My cousins would be gone about six but I still have to fix the mess that they've done here."

"Okay. I'll arrive by then."

"Hai, I'll hang up now, I hear someone crying my name. See you later."

The phone went dead immediately after Fuji muttered his words. It's as if he's in hurry or something. But the offer he gave was really a good idea for them to…know each other well and to acquaint Fuji more about his forgotten past.

Taking up his cup, he headed over the kitchen with a rare smile on his face.

xXxXx

The night air blew its chilly breath as Tezuka awkwardly made his way to Fuji's place. The sun had long since waved its last ray's goodbye for the day and the velvety expanse of the night sky emblazoned with the sliver of stars welcomed the people below. Tezuka tucked his gloved hands inside the pocket of his coat.

Seeing the house ahead, he carefully opened the gates that were unlocked and made his way to the door. From the outside, he could hear the voice of an irritated Yuuta merging along with Yumiko's cheery voice and Fuji's unmistakably pestering one. It appears that they are still rummaging inside; he could hear the faint sound of the chairs being moved around. Faltering slightly, he ranged the bell and waited for someone to open the door for him.

He heard Fuji's voice as footsteps drew nearer. "I'll get it." Before Tezuka could even blink, the door went ajar and he came face to face with Fuji.

"Fuji."

For a second there Fuji looked astounded, as if he forgotten what had transpired during the phone call earlier that afternoon.

"Tezuka…aa, I almost forgot. Wait for me ne? I'll get my coat." Before Tezuka could utter a word, Fuji turned his back and disappeared behind the door again. He heard Yumiko tease him in a cheery voice that Fuji merely waved off.

"Adult-kun!" Yumiko poked her head on the door, beaming down at Tezuka. She lowered her voice as she whispered to him, "Is Syusuke improving?"

Knowing what she was referring, he answered honestly, "He still can't remember me but he's doing fine with all the recall although only some are only snippets."

Yumiko once again gave him one of her reassuring smiles. "You can do it, Tezuka-kun. I'm here to support."

She paused as they both heard Fuji approaching the door, still teasing Yuuta with his cheerful voice.

"Nee-san, we're just out for a walk. I'll be back at about nine or ten, alright?" Fuji emerged wearing his brown coat and his smile, which was noticeably brighter than usual.

For a moment Tezuka felt his eyes not wanting to leave the gaze of Fuji before him. Suddenly it felt like everything should stop when his heart was accelerating like this. What was wrong with him?

"Tezuka?"

The tensai's voice brought him back to reality and found a pair of blue eyes staring quizzically at him. Even Fuji's sister was hiding her laugh as she glanced at him and nodded before disappearing behind the door.

"Aa…I spaced out, Fuji. Gomen."

"Maa…are you usually spacing out, Tezuka?" Fuji was laughing softly as they begun making their way to the direction of the park.

Tezuka shook his head and heard Fuji chuckle again. "But you've been doing so for the past few days! Is someone on your mind?"

The captain affixed his gaze to Fuji in disbelief. He was not that kind of person, but what made Fuji say that? Is he unconsciously letting his guard down every time he's with Fuji?

He felt a nudge on his side and saw yet again Fuji's slightly taunting smile. "Saa, who's the lucky girl that caught buchou's mind?"

He can feel himself reddened with no apparent reason upon hearing Fuji's words.

But Fuji continued, as if Tezuka's reaction is a proof of his guilt on his presumptions. "You're popular aren't you? You're the student council president am I right? It's no surprise that you're popular with the girls."

The prodigy tugged on Tezuka's sleeve with a grin. He's being so insistent, as what the captain noticed and it's making him feel embarrassed for some reason. "Ne, tell me."

"There's no one."

He was speaking the truth, there's no one. It was Fuji he was thinking. And he can't even bring himself to admit it let alone speak it out loud.

Disappointed, Fuji let his hand drop. "I think I was carried away. Gomen, Tezuka." He muttered softly, his eyes taking in the few people littering around the park. The night chilly blew quietly around, making their hair dance around.

"It's calming, right Tezuka?"

Looking up the dark expanse of night sky above, Tezuka couldn't help but sound his agreement.

"When our matches turn up again, I'll miss going here at night."

"You do come here?" Tezuka didn't know that, Fuji never told him about it before.

"Yes, when I'm finished with my homework, I take a few minutes of walk. Sometimes I do walk around the street courts too, and oftentimes watches a match or two. It's like a habit really."

With what Fuji told him, something bothered him. But he couldn't even pinpoint what it is. What's the implication behind his walks? Nothing, as what he could presume. But what's with the nagging feeling?

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Fuji stagger slightly.

"Something wrong?" Tezuka was suddenly feeling some sort of panic as Fuji stabled himself and shook his head.

"Nah, my head ached for a moment. It's gone now." A smile patched up the feeling stirring up inside Fuji. The sudden headache was still on his head, throbbing, but he decided he doesn't want to go back yet.

But Tezuka was hard to convince, so he probed on. "You need to rest, Fuji. Let's go."

"Demo…I don't want to go…" Azure eyes were now open, staring above the sky wistfully. Fuji let out a shiver, and held up both his ungloved hands to rub them together.

"Fuji, we have practice early morning tomorrow. You need to sleep that headache away. And it's cold here, why didn't you bring your gloves?"

The unexpected display of care made Fuji flush. His eyes met Tezuka's, questioning, retaliating and slowly giving in. "Fine, let's go."

Tezuka approached him, taking off the glove of his left hand.

"Tezuka?"

The captain reached for his left hand and gently placed his glove on it. Fuji was sure his face was burning that moment.

"Thank you…but how about you?" he waited for Tezuka to take off the other one, but Tezuka didn't.

Then, a warm hand slipped over his own right hand, fingers twining with his own in a slightly clumsy manner albeit snugly. He let out a small gasp and turned to Tezuka who gently towed him forward, a genuine smile forming from his lips. He noted the faint blush on Tezuka's face, and couldn't help but flush himslef. The warmth of the hand covering his own made everything okay.

Tezuka knew it was a very rash thing for him to do, but he liked the feeling of Fuji's hand fitting perfectly with his. He knew the coldness of the surrounding suddenly vanished and it was the warmth alone that he could feel.

They walked in silence. Fuji expressed his gratefulness to Tezuka by squeezing the hand holding his. That alone spoke volumes for Tezuka.

xXxXx

The next morning, practice was interrupted by Fuji's sudden fainting.

The tensai was watching Echizen's match when he unexpectedly dropped and fainted, his hand clutching his head. Tezuka. who was standing nearby, almost toppled as he rushed to Fuji's side.

What stunned Tezuka were the tears that were unmistakably pouring from Fuji's closed eyes.

"Fuji!"

But the fainted boy didn't hear anything. But the tears of his subconscious streamed down from his eyes continuously.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie ahead...hahaha...some fun ne? What do you think about this chapter? I was thinking I've been a bit ooc on Fuji's thoughts...I get too carried away sometimes. Is it me, or am I incapable of writing fluff? hahaha...I'm more of the emotional and serious type writer, I guess. Oh yeah, everyone, I've finally posted my new fic, **As the Pendulum Swings**!! Please take some time to read it, I need to know if I would still continue it or not. The encouragement! hahah...well then, reviews! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** If the world went too kind for me and let me own them, I'd made sure, Tezuka and Fuji starred every scene together and a blatant and true confession would happen. (But it happened already...the indirect one)

**A/N:** It has been a month since I last updated! Wow, how severe my writer's block is for this story! Now I'm here to present the ninth chapter! For everyone who had waited for this long, and for those who had supported me thank you and here is a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me some words of encouragement to carry this on! (Not that I have no plans to finish this, writer's block still possesses me.) Enjoy!

* * *

In a blink of an eye, sophomore year was over. I had to admit, that it was too fast. I'm not the person to complain and question Father Time, but it was so fast, that I'd be damned if I don't say that everything was like a blurry haze. One minute we were classmates and now the year is over. I couldn't care less, but I don't want this year to be over.

But since I have no ability to stop time, I let myself be carried by the pace of it. Third Year. A lot of surprises really, that's what I presumed. And in the end, my prediction was proved.

The year started with you now the captain of our team. We were glad, proud. You deserve it, heck; it's not even a surprise that you'll get that reputation. I guess Yamato-buchou had seen your capability. Seigaku's pillar of support. You were literally born to fulfill that title. I'm confident with the height of our team's future achievement.

Surprises knew no ending and we were surprised and astonished by the arrival of a freshman with skills that could rival almost all the skills of the club. Sure, Ryoma Echizen is interesting. I, too, was intrigued with his appearance and would want to witness for myself what the small prodigy could do. But, I didn't know how…he could suddenly catch your attention. Skills, arrogance, cockiness, determination and capability, all of them seemed to match up yours. It's like Echizen mirrored you, and you saw it right away.

So your search for a successor came to an end. He was after all, just before your very eyes. The next step is to hone him to your desired pillar. I watch as days gradually passed, impressions sharpened and changed. Echizen meets expectations without fail. Arrogant and cocky he may be, he had proven well his worth that his smart remarks are amusing rather than irritating.

It may be because of my idiotic surmounting feelings…that I've grown conscious to the fact that you rarely talk to me now, that you always dedicate your time to that rookie. When I approach you and ask you to walk home with me, you always decline. Where did our strong friendship go? Am I deluding myself? As much as I can remember, even if you are busy with tennis and stuff, you would talk to me and you would agree to walk home with me.

Perhaps, this is the first time I had ever met jealousy straight in the face. I smiled, my façade heightened, I treat you as usual and I've been good-natured with everyone else. I'm not angry with Echizen; I think I'm angry at you. So who am I now, the tensai without any ounce of seriousness? You've found the one you've been waiting for am I right? I'm now no more than a Regular who doesn't deserve to be one.

Eiji noticed my subdued feelings and my distance; I denied it to him, since I would never let anyone know what's going on with me. Maybe jealousy is just making fun of me now, wondering how long would it take for me to crack up. I still believe that you haven't forgotten about our friendship, since I could still catch your glimpses every now and then.

But for the first time…I felt so far from you.

Even when you're just standing there beside me.

* * *

**The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 9: SPASM

* * *

**

"Fuji!"

The Regulars dropped their rackets and rushed to Fuji's side, Tezuka getting there before any of them seen him coming. An unlikely scene, who would have thought they would ever see a moment when Fuji would faint when he was looking all too well a minute ago?

Tezuka, like the responsible and caring person that he ever is, dropped down on his knees to examine Fuji's state and was surprised to see tears uncontrolled was streaming from the tensai's tightly clenched eyes.

"Fuji, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Somehow, he knew that Fuji was still conscious judging from the way he clenched his eyes and how his chest heaved in pants. But no answer came, only continued tears and heavy breathing, as if Fuji never heard a word.

"Take him to the infirmary, Tezuka!" Their coach, Ryuuzaki-sensei, shouted with worry coating her voice as she approached them with hastened steps.

"Hai." Without any more thought, Tezuka lifted the surprisingly light tensai to his arms, who was writhing in pain now clutching his head in a pained way. "Fuji…"

He trudged with quickened steps the way to the infirmary, careful not to add pain to Fuji who was still trashing on his arms.

The nurse in-charge looked worried when Tezuka brought Fuji in. He was assaulted with questions about anything Fuji was feeling but he told him he was perfectly fine. Fuji was acting pretty normal back at practice, having beaten Momoshiro in a practice match with ease as usual and almost drank Inui's new awful-looking concoction before Tezuka came to the rescue and stopped Fuji.

But Tezuka didn't mention about Fuji's amnesia that concerned him. He has some inkling that it may do something about Fuji's fit.

"Sensei, is he okay?" He asked after the nurse checked Fuji's condition.

She looked at him, composed. "He's having headaches I suppose. He needs a lot of sleep and rest. Can you stay here and look after him? I need to inform his teacher." Tezuka nodded and the nurse asked who his teacher is too, and asked him to give the medicine to Fuji once he's conscious. Tezuka nodded and settled on a chair next to the tensai's bed.

Fuji's fit calmed down a bit, and was no longer clutching his head in a pained way.

"Fuji, can you hear me?"

A groan sounded, and Fuji carefully opened his eyes, stray tears sliding down. He heaved a breath and shifted his gaze to his captain sitting next to him, looking anxious. He smiled awkwardly.

"Tezuka."

"Are you okay? Is your headache gone?" Fuji smiled wider hearing the worried voice towering the usually calm and monotonous voice of Tezuka.

"I'm okay; I guess I passed out ne?" He sat up but Tezuka pushed him gently back to the bed.

"Rest."

The captain stood and bustled over the water dispenser to give Fuji his medicine. Fuji, a little groggy, followed his sight. "I'm sorry I passed out like that…my head felt like splitting…"

"Here, drink this." Tezuka pushed the medicine to his hand and the cup of water.

"Thanks, buchou." He drank the medicine and plopped his head back down in bed, a hand coming up to mess up his hair. "You know, Tezuka…that headache I had…it's weird…it's nothing like a headache should be…I could see images, blurry images…"

Tezuka could feel the fear and uncertainty in Fuji's face, and saw how his hand shook with slight perspiration.

Carefully, Tezuka asked, "Did you…remember something?" Fuji's eyes opened upon his words, a look of uncertainty and confusion in his eyes. He dropped his gaze.

"No…I still couldn't remember…"

Tezuka sighed a little. "I see."

"Ne, Tezuka…I'm afraid…" Fuji sat up and hugged his knees, looking surprisingly weak and stared at the sheets below. Tezuka grew worried. "I'm afraid…that I might not be able to remember you…I…I want to remember you…but why can't I just wake up and then realize that this stupid amnesia of mine isn't real?" His soft voice cracked, and for a moment there, Tezuka thought he was crying again.

"Fuji, it's okay…just don't drain yourself. You'll remember me, you'll see…"

"How do you know? Maybe you had no idea how badly it is that I want to remember you!" Fuji buried his face in his hand, the strain in his voice made Tezuka approach him quickly and put a hand on his shoulders.

"Fuji…"

"I want to remember you…"

And without warning, Fuji threw his arms around Tezuka, who went rigid and stood still, trying to block out the sudden pounding of his heart. "Fuji?!"

The tensai tightened his grip on Tezuka and said softly, "I'll remember you, just wait Tezuka…just for me a little."

Somehow…Tezuka felt scared to think the day he'll finally know why the reason why Fuji hated him so much to forget about him looms closer. Fuji never rests when he swore to do something.

xXxXx

"FUJIKO!!! Is everything alright nya??!" Kikumaru bounded off his table when he saw Fuji smiling casually enter their classroom. He instantly threw his arms around his best friend and Fuji, in return, pat him gratefully in the head.

"I'm okay, Eiji. Just some headache." He smiled as if saying nothing's really wrong with him, but Kikumaru pouted.

"Nyaaa, there you go again, Fuji! Tell me!! If you've forgotten, I am your best friend!" Kikumaru beamed and then vanished when he saw the almost undetectable change in Fuji's smile with his fast eyes. "Nya! Gomen, did I say something wrong??"

"No, no…don't worry about it Eiji." He waved Kikumaru's worry off, and sat down at his table. But the redhead pestered him again. "Mou, Fujiko, when will you start telling me your secrets? Nya, not only secrets, tell me what's wrong so I can help you!"

Fuji stared at the window and whispered, "I want to remember him…"

"Tezuka-buchou?" the redhead said, propping his arms on Fuji's table with an intent look on his face.

Fuji nodded. "You see, Eiji, I kept having headaches nowadays but I still can't remember him."

"I understand nya. That's why Fujiko seems tired. I wish I could help you remember him…" his voice trailed off, and then as though something hit him, his eyes brightened and he exclaimed, "I know! I could help you remember him, since I knew how you two were like back then!"

Fuji stared at him and shook his head, "I promised him, Eiji, that I'll remember everything in my own accord…and besides…"

He eyed the sakura tree outside his window that was yet to blossom. He smiled sadly.

"I'm a bit afraid of knowing why I forced myself to forget him."

xXxXx

Yumiko asked Tezuka to come by and visit them one Saturday afternoon. Tezuka, who had initially thought something was wrong to Fuji, ran off quickly to the tensai's household. Upon arrival, he was greeted by the tensai himself, who looked as if he was tired and worn.

"Fuji, you don't look too well." He said, as he took of his shoes.

"I haven't been sleeping well, that's all, and I'm a little insomniac, didn't I tell you?" He was smiling like he always does, and sometimes, especially like this one, Tezuka wanted him to stop doing that.

Before he could speak more, Yumiko appeared by the door of the living room.

"Syusuke, could you watch the dinner I'm cooking for me for a while, I need a word with Tezuka-kun here."

Fuji threw a last glance to Tezuka and headed off to the kitchen. Yumiko beckoned Tezuka to follow her inside the living room and gestured him to sit down.

"Tezuka-kun, Syusuke's having headaches almost every night now and I'm worried." Yumiko murmured looking all worried that Tezuka knew she won't let her brother see. "I asked the doctor who saw Fuji before, and he said this must be the effect his amnesia he is having. I think it's starting to crumble, Tezuka-kun, his resolve to forget you is starting to crumble."

Tezuka knew it was something like that; it was nagging him so much already that he knew anytime soon, Fuji would remember him. "But when I asked him, he said he doesn't remember a thing."

"He said the same thing to me, Tezuka-kun; I kept on asking him about it…but the spasm continues on every night, I can hear him cry. I don't know what to do." Yumiko looked hopelessly desperate, almost mad at herself for not being of help to her beloved brother.

Tezuka fell silent, for he too, haven't got a single idea on how to help his friend. The prospect of the situation was blatant; Fuji is nearing to remember him.

Yumiko looked up to him and said, "Can you stay with him sometimes, Tezuka-kun? At night I mean, since I couldn't be there by his side and Yuuta's still in boarding school…but I'm not forcing you though."

"I'll be glad to be of help to Fuji, since…he is after all, always been there for me." Tezuka said, his deep voice softening in tone. Yumiko smiled.

"I'm just so glad Syusuke found you. He's such a lucky boy…" She softened and rose from her seat, "Join us for dinner, Tezuka. I'm sure Syusuke would want you to."

Without any complain, Tezuka nodded and followed her to the kitchen, where he saw Fuji beaming at him, in an almost too happy expression.

But Tezuka felt a pang of pain shot through him at that moment.

xXxXx

Tezuka stared at the dark ceiling for almost an hour already. He could hear Fuji's breathing up from the bed, but it was unable to lull him to sleep. He patiently waited for Fuji to move unnecessarily, indicating he was being attacked by spasms again. There was really nothing wrong with Fuji before they went to bed, he was even quite playful and teasing like he always is, and kept on pestering him with silly questions when he was trying to focus his attention to the book he is reading.

But Tezuka waited, knowing that any minute now, Fuji would scream and clutch his head in pain, like the one he did when he collapsed during practice. So he stared blankly ahead, thankful that this time, sleep seemed to avoid him.

A few more minutes passed, and his thoughts strayed to the tensai. He smacked his head silently, feeling a strange heat come up his face again. He'd been acting pretty odd this past days, and Fuji's face would keep popping up on his mind's eye when he least expected it, or even when the situation doesn't need it.

It was then he heard a faint whimper. Almost immediately, he rose from his futon and hurried to the tensai's bed and lit up the bedside lamp. Few tears were on his eyes, and judging by the way he was wincing when a slumbering person wouldn't do, he was in pain.

"Fuji." Tezuka said quietly, watching as the lithe boy started to trash around and tried to bring up his hand to his head which Tezuka had pinned down. "Fuji! Wake up, Fuji!"

It was unbearable, seeing him that vulnerable. The usually strong and dreaded Fuji lay crumbling down on his bed, weak and very vulnerable.

"Fuji!"

Azure eyes flung open, looking pained with tears brimming from it. He stared, as though not recognizing his captain for a long while, breathing heavily.

"Fuji, calm down. I'm right here."

He stared and stared to the point Tezuka felt too uncomfortable that he let go of Fuji and just sat on his bed. "Fuji, is the pain gone now? Or do you need medicine?"

To his horror, more tears flowed on Fuji's flushed cheeks, and a very dreading painful look marred his features.

"Tezuka, I remembered something…"

Tezuka's eyes widened. No, it can't be…did Fuji remember how he used to hate him so much? He didn't dare make a move but stared transfixed at his trembling friend.

A heartbreaking cry came from Fuji and he buried his face on his hands.

"Tezuka, I remembered how badly it is that I want to forget you."

* * *

**A/N:** How was the last line…couldn't think of a better way to end it. Cliffie again, I suppose, saa, I hope I could write the next chapter soon and won't take me a month! It's nearing the ending…I'm targeting thirteen chapters and an epilogue. Okay then, thanks for reading and I do hope you drop a review. I always love hearing what you guys think. Please read the first part of my twoshot, **Roses**, and tell me what you think! Thank you~


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The word 'disclaimer' is proof enough that I don't own them.

**A/N: **Due to demands that I must update this story soon, here I am, to present to you the tenth chapter. For everyone who kept on reading this, thank you~ your support means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

I wanted to pretend not noticing anything that changed. I wanted to just toss my feelings away. What good use would it be anyway? If it's for the pain again, I'd rather be just void. I don't want to end up hurting both of us in the end. I don't want to hurt you. Allow me to be a masochist this time, and take all the blow of the unrequited peacefully. Let it not bother you.

So I went on like nothing's wrong. I went on as if my feelings for you aren't growing exponentially. I'm good at this. No one knew the difference between a normal Fuji between a troubled one. So I hid, behind a façade I hated, a façade I was cursed to have bestowed on. I long to stow it away, but since it's the only thing that kept me away from eyes I don't want scrutinizing me; I kept it handy with a grudge.

Was it wrong? Did my decision to turn a cold shoulder indifference to my feelings a right thing to do? Is it? Is it not?

I watch you walking towards me the end of practice the other day. You just finished another practice match with Echizen. I smile at you, commenting on how the practice match was to my satisfaction. I was talking without really knowing what the words were spilling from my mouth. It was then you cut me off by asking me what's wrong. I just gaped at your words; I saw concern stirring inside those brown orbs of yours.

And then I got my answer. I was wrong. I can't just ignore you, let alone act as if I'm okay. You, after all, are the only person who could read my façade, just like I could do to yours too.

But I couldn't tell you. No, I couldn't tell you the real reason.

I lied about not getting enough sleep for studying too much. I told you that stress of the upcoming exams is getting on me, and that I was doing too much homework. You remained silent as I stammered my lies, I knew you wouldn't just fall for it, you were too perceptive and you know me too much to fool you.

You didn't question me. You didn't force me to tell you the truth. You just let me be. You knew I'll eventually tell you when I can't take it anymore. I knew you know me too much.

Instead you placed a hand on top of my head and smoothed my hair in one slide. A gesture of assurance that you were always there to listen. A gesture of friendship.

Then you left after that.

I kept asking you why, why you kept on making me feel like this. Why are you always that understanding to me, why are you always concerned, why do you always bother?

I don't need anymore of these.

I don't need more pain, more reasons, more _you_.

I don't need more reasons to fall in love with you.

Could you ever leave me alone?

**

* * *

The Lapse of Oblivion**

**CHAPTER 10: PROMISE

* * *

**

He couldn't comprehend what the tensai had just said. He wouldn't want to hear it. But Fuji's trembling voice exactly said the words he never would have thought to hear. It was painful. Too painful that he felt his emotionless mask would fall off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I—I didn't know…I don't understand…why—why would I…" Fuji trembled with his words, fearing to look at the stunned and hurting captain that sat almost nonexistent before him.

Tezuka didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. What did he do to Fuji to deserve that kind of hatred? He stared blankly at Fuji's head which was motionless with self-denial and self-remorse. He didn't know if he wanted to shake those frail shoulders badly, wanted to shake sense to Fuji that he cared for him, that he knew he didn't fail him as a friend and as captain, that he's always been there for him, that he…

Despite feeling oddly blank after hearing Fuji's words, the sudden upsurge of emotions made his heart race and his face heat up. He felt confused, lost…wounded. The only friend he'd allow a glimpse of him, the only person he felt he need not be on his guard, the friend he trusted so much…

He didn't notice Fuji was staring at him with doubt and sadness before the boy spoke to him in hallow empty sort of voice. "Do you…hate me now, Tezuka?"

Tezuka's eyes widened, his heart suddenly clenched as though the words gripped him with bare hands. The voice he just heard, lifeless and dull, as if Fuji had lost his brightness because of what he remembered brought searing pain. No…this isn't what he wanted…

"Fuji…I don't."

"I'm despicable, am I, Tezuka?"

"No…no, you're—"

"Maybe I have no right to remember you…maybe that's why I chose to forget you, because I'm despicable and you don't deserve a friend as pathetic as me."

Tezuka wanted to slap Fuji, to shake him badly so those incoherent thoughts would fly away from his head that very moment. In his memories, he could remember Fuji back then, Fuji who was so sweet, so kind, so warm, so caring, so uniquely Fuji that he had admired and revered highly among his friends…where is that Fuji he knew?

"No, Fuji—"

"I'm sorry, whoever I might be before…it might be a walking perfect-Syusuke façade who didn't deserve friendship from you." Every word, Fuji seemed to wound and to deny what he just remembered; he was after all, liking the captain more and more. But now…it seemed his old memory is telling him that all he felt now is the opposite.

Tezuka watched the strong person of Fuji Syusuke crumble in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept apologizing, and with every word, Tezuka could feel the wound inside him sting even more.

"Fuji…"

Fuji shook his head and nudged Tezuka back to the futon on the floor. "It's okay, I'm okay now…my headache's gone…you can sleep now…no, really, Tezuka, please, sleep now." He slumped back to his bed, pulling the covers over his head and ignored Tezuka completely.

Blank with pain, Tezuka settled on his futon and stared in the darkness until dawn came, his thoughts in disarray and his heart feeling terrible. He heard soft sobs coming from Fuji as he lay there, sleep didn't bother him at all, but the echoes of Fuji's words wounded him as it reverberated over and over again to his mind.

---

The next day, Fuji was pale and distant. The Regulars wondered what was wrong with him, and when asked, Fuji reasoned casually that he was tired and his head still felt achy but assured he could take it. Tezuka, meanwhile, was another different story. He was blank, impassive and seemed to be too bothered with something that he was not bossing around while practice commenced like he would always do.

Oishi, worried as he always is, sauntered to the captain's side. "Tezuka, you look pale, is something wrong?" Oishi's worry intensified when Tezuka looked at him with blank, disoriented look that meant he was really bothered by something.

Shaking his head, Tezuka said, "No…I'm okay…I was just thinking Oishi, so don't worry about it." in a deadpan voice and shifted his unseeing gaze back to the match ahead of him.

The unusual way Tezuka acted that instant made everyone worried. They didn't notice that somewhere in the sidelines, a tensai was acting the same, except he was deliberately acting distant to the captain that his teammates hadn't noticed yet. With the smile that let nothing loose, he successfully warded questions and suspicions out. He knew why Tezuka was acting oddly of course, it was his gruesome mistake after all, he can't bear seeing that blank and pained look from a friend he lost and thought he treasured but turned out he was desperate to forget.

Fuji gripped the strings of his racket with such tension that Kikumaru grabbed it from him.

"Hoi, Fuji! Are you planning to ruin your racket or your fingers?!" Kikumaru said, sounding vexed, and staring at his best friend with disbelief. Fuji, caught off guard, gaped at Kikumaru blankly. "Nya, Fujiko, what's wrong? Is—is that tears in your eyes?"

The loudness of Kikumaru's voice made everyone within the vicinity turn their heads around. Even Oishi, who run immediately upon hearing the accusing voice of his doubles partner and Tezuka beside him, snapped from his blank state and turned to see a rigid Fuji gaping at the acrobat.

"Fuji, hey, Fujiko, what's wrong? Are you crying? Hey, Fujiko!" Kikumaru shook his still gaping with tears on his eyes best friend, while Oishi came bustling, "Eiji, what's wrong? Fuji—" he stopped as he saw the tears on Fuji's eyes.

Tezuka strode towards their direction, his stony gaze swept over the gawking members who stood watching the tensai and they scrambled back to practice, save for the Regulars, who didn't manage to see Tezuka's glare.

"Kikumaru, Oishi and Fuji, go back to prac—"

The words stuck, and Tezuka met Fuji's gaze, tears flowing down, and sadness stirring in the cerulean eyes. Fuji gave a shattering smile and murmured weakly, "Excuse me." He took the racket from Kikumaru's hand and walked past gaze affixed on the ground.

"Fujiko! Wait!" Kikumaru made to chase after his best friend but Oishi stopped him. "No, Eiji, let Tezuka…"

The captain, nodded at Oishi and the vice captain got the message of responsibility. Tezuka turned to heels and followed Fuji who strode over the clubroom.

"Fuji, wait."

Upon hearing Tezuka's voice, the tensai hastened his steps and reached the door of the clubroom and closed it without turning back to Tezuka's calling. The captain reached the door just the same time Fuji closed it on his face. In desperation to talk and clear things out with the depressed Fuji, Tezuka leaned his forehead on the door's sturdy smooth surface, not knowing that Fuji was also doing so on the other side.

"Fuji…" He whispered faintly through the door, through which Fuji heard clearly from the other side of the door he's leaning on.

"Ne, Tezuka…if it turns out to be worse than what we've thought, this amnesia of mine, I mean…would you hate me? Would you perhaps, forgive me?" Hopeful voice scarred with uncertainty that Tezuka knew had been dragging Fuji's spirit down wafted through the door that blocked them away.

"What are you talking about, Fuji? What made you think I'll hate you?"

Fuji went silent for a while before answering, "When the time comes that I'll remember you, promise me, that we'll still be friends, that no matter the reason, you'll still be my friend."

Tezuka closed his eyes and said, in the most honest voice he could ever possess, "I promise, Fuji." He wondered if it would really happen, if Fuji really hated him, if everything he knew before was merely Fuji's act to hide his spite and if everything was all of the tensai's skill of hiding that he hadn't even got any clue.

"I'll take your word then, Tezuka. You can go back now, I'll just…I'll follow after, buchou."

Tezuka sighed. This isn't what he wanted at all.

And yet…

What is it that he really wants?

---

Despite what Tezuka assured to Fuji, the latter was still avoiding him if the situation needed it. Whenever he approached Fuji, the tensai would just smile and then ignore and then leave him. He knew it was painful for both of them, especially for him. Yumiko hadn't invited him to look after Fuji again; he knew it was Fuji's request.

Another problem was bothering him this time. It was his confusing feeling whenever he saw Fuji and whenever his thoughts would wander to him. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't ignore the hammering of his heart, and he couldn't shake off the depressed look he now sees in his face.

Oishi said he looked bothered. Kikumaru laughed himself silly when he didn't realize it was past dismissal time already because he was once again thinking of Fuji. Inui kept mumbling about how he seemed to be different than usual. Echizen kept smirking at him as if the rookie knew something he didn't. Kawamura was being extra kind and diligent to him, as if he was asking it. Momoshiro kept gaping at him and kept whispering something to Echizen. Kaido was just as confused and had no clue like everyone else.

Fuji, well Fuji was a different story. He was after all, puzzling everyone else and Tezuka so much. The headaches continued on attacking him, but he would decline any sign of worry and assistance from any of the Regulars, especially from Tezuka. He was still avoiding Tezuka with all that he can.

Fuji wanted to make it easier for them. Fuji wanted it to be less painful when the time comes he'll remember Tezuka. So his only option is to avoid him.

But Lady Fate is playful.

No matter how much distance it may be, Tezuka and Fuji would always end up stuck in a situation that even Fuji couldn't worm his way out.

One afternoon practice Fuji sat huddled in a corner with his headache attacking him again. Tezuka, in charge of locking up the clubroom that time and thought everyone had gone, was surprised to see Fuji in such state.

"Fuji."

The tensai opened his eyes, and was startled to see Tezuka. "Ah, gomen. I doze off a bit, Tezuka. I'll go now." He smiled and grabbed his bag and stood up. Good thing Tezuka was standing just near enough him, because when he stood up, his knees gave in and he almost sank to the ground if Tezuka wasn't around to catch him.

Gripping Fuji's shoulders he helped him straightened up. "Are you alright?" He tried to peer in to see Fuji's expression but the latter had his head bowed. "Fuji?"

He heard him mutter a faint "Thank you Tezuka." And shrugged Tezuka's hand off, but the captain didn't let him. "Don't be stubborn Fuji. Wait for me, I'll walk you home." He made Fuji stand leaning on the lockers as he hastily fixed his things. Fuji was just staring at him, yet again touched by the kindness Tezuka was showing him.

"Ne Tezuka…why do you keep doing this to me?" Fuji murmured in a low voice, his smile slipping and his stare at Tezuka faltering.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked zipping his bag and locking his locker.

Fuji sighed. "This. Your kindness to me. I don't deserve it."

Tezuka took a few careful steps to him and said, "Don't say that Fuji. Let's go. Are you okay now? Can you walk properly?" Nodding his head, Fuji assured he was okay but allowed Tezuka to stay close in case he would feel dizzy again. It was almost dark, and the premises of the school were already deserted.

Both were silent yet again.

"Ne Tezuka…thank you." Fuji said suddenly, surprising Tezuka who was calmly rethinking what Fuji was asking him before. "I always say thank you ne? You're always too kind to me, Tezuka, I can't help but feel grateful for you all the time."

Fuji slowed his steps, "Why, Tezuka?"

The captain just gaped at him for a while, and answered, "What do you mean, Fuji?"

"Why is it, despite what I remembered, you're still okay with me? Why are you like this? Can't you see that I'm hurting you? Can't you see that it's no use? That when I remember you, it'll never be the same?" Fuji looked flustered, his eyes opened with resistance behind it, and his voice cracked with strain.

Tezuka was confused. Just what is Fuji talking about?

"Fuji, I don't understand! What are you talking about? The Fuji before you forgot who I am is somebody I've always admired because of his strength, because he is Fuji, if you go back then, I know it won't change, I'll accept the fact that you hate me, but nothing will change Fuji. You're still Fuji, the Fuji that I know."

Fuji cast his gaze on the ground, the blow of Tezuka's words ringing on his ears.

After a few moments' silence with the echoes of the captain's words reverberated on his mind, Fuji finally looked up and said, "Saa, you promised me, Tezuka. So I'll trust you." He continued his walk and Tezuka followed him.

It was right about Fuji's house when Tezuka heard Fuji muttered something again.

"Ne…I suppose I just like Tezuka so much."

With a wave, Fuji ran off to his house and disappeared behind the door, leaving Tezuka to comprehend what he just said.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I dunno why it ended up like this…wah, I just finished this chapter today, so I just typed whatever mess I have in my head. So basically, the amnesiac Fuji just realized he liked Tezuka…but not yet knowing that…ah, just wait for the upcoming chapters. Next chapter is I think Tezuka's realization on things…that he loves Fuji and yeah…this story is ending!!! I have a pretty much good idea on how to end this…wish that I can write fast. Fuji's POV is contradicting that of the current situation (I used contradicting parallelism to this story). Saa, hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always loved~


End file.
